Safe In My Arms
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: What if Prim and Finnick didn't die and someone important in Katniss's life came back? And what if Katniss became a international super star? Will it effect her relationship with Peeta or Gale? Read to find out! Strong T


**What's up my little dumplings? This is my first story that's not a one shot and I'm kinda excited. I still don't want to use chapters mainly because of suspense. Yes, I'm just that kind. The other is because I don't like having a bunch of documents on my laptop and I have no idea how to delete them. Also, somehow I had a writing epiphany and ended up with a lot of words that makes me want to reconsider that no chapter thing but there's no turning back now. Anyway this is a story based on what it would be like if Prim and Finnick didn't die. When Finnick died I was pissed yet kept reading. When Prim died, well, I didn't know it was her. I thought it was a friend of something. Once I figured it out I cried. So now, to relieve my pain I'm going to do a story in which Finnick and Prim didn't die.**

**I was thinking about having Peeta not hijacked but I decided against it. You'll see why later. *laughs evilly***

**Also some things may seem a bit, how do you say, off, or abnormal in this. That's because I had to change, cut, and replace some things in order for the story to fit. Also I'll inform you ahead of time that Peeta may not do the 'You love me, real or not real' thing. Yes, I know, we all love it but I'm sure that a lot of people would agree with me if I say Peeta deserves more than a 'real'. So, basically I will either change Katniss's response or not have Peeta ask it. Katniss, Peeta, and a little bit of Mrs. Everdeen will be a tad OOC in the beginning but I'll try and level it out so the characters in this match the ones in the books personality wise. This story will mostly be in Katniss's POV because I can work and understand her feeling better than the others considering the book was written in her point of view. Although, I will try and sneak some Peeta's POV so I can break the habit. I have dreams or writing the trilogy in his POV and I can't do that if I can't understand his brain like the back of my hand.**

**You may see some dots (ex: …) in two or three lines in between parts, well that is sort of like chapter breaks. If I don't have them I'll have to use transition words and I'm too lazy for that. Also, I'm not very comfortable with the whole 'describing sex' thing. I'll try my best with making it awkward because like Cinna said, "I channel my emotions into my work." If I feel sad, my characters are doing to feel the same way, I feel bored, same for them and it's sort of like a cycle. I refuse to really describe it but I will describe the events before.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have bad news. I saw my birth certificate and, and, I'M NOT SUZANNE COLLINS! I never wrote the Hunger Games Trilogy! What? I'm also not the writer/singer of any songs! Noooooooo!*runs into a corner and cries* Why does everything happen to me? Well, I need time to mourn. Onward with the story! Please review and favorite! I have some Peeta made cookies if you do! Kind words only!**

**Katniss's POV**

I watch as the guards drag Gale away and he mouths one thing over and over.

'Shoot me'

I hold the two silencers at my waist and raise them to take the deadly shot.

I pull the trigger and the guards fall to the ground dragging Gale along with them. I walk up to him as he lays staring at me stunned.

"Like I could kill you" I say and hold out a hand to help in up. Once he's standing I had him a gun and we run back into the streets of the Capitol. We make it half a mile before we see the Snow's mansion. My steps become a bit quicker as we get closer and an evil grin appears on Gale's face. Once we reach there we see a rooftop war going on between the rebels and the Capitol. I see a few picking off some citizens on the street and try desperately to be noticed.

I notice a pair of sea green eyes from the tunnels and keep my focus on them.

Green eyes meet grey and Finnick tells to guards of our presence. He points down and I see a brown door open, calling to me. I smile and drag Gale to the door. Once we get to the roof I run to Finnick and wrap my arms around him. Finnick is a brother to me and I was devastated when he died. He nuzzles my hair as we just stand there. After a while I see a Capitol plane throwing silver parachutes down at the children below. They run to them, watching the games taught them silver parachutes mean presents. They tear them open and a few of the parachutes blow up, killing many children with them.

The Capitol soldiers' keep shooting and I break out of Finnick's grasp and grab one of my fire arrows and shoot the middle solider causing the rest to burst into flames. Everyone's head turns to me and I flash an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but they were annoying me" I say and see rebel medics searching through the dead bodies, trying to find a survivor. I remember Gale telling me about how he and Beetee are going to make a bomb that is like the ones the Capitol used. I look below and see two blonde braids winging while holding a blonde haired boy.

"Prim! Prim get out! Prim!"

She looks up at me and I scream run while pointing at the door. She drags Peeta through the crowd and I see two parachutes that dropped 20 seconds earlier than the others burst and I run for the door.

Finnick and Gale hold me back and tell me their coming. I calm down and the finally release me and go back to whatever they were doing. I sprint to the door and dash down the steps. I see Prim and hold her close while using my body as a shield. I hear a loud crack and prepare myself for the burning pain that's bound to come.

Instead I feel a large weight on my back and minor stings on my arms and everything does black.

…

…  
I wake up in a hospital bed and a pounding headache. I raise my hand to hold my head and see pink scars decorating the olive skin and everything comes back to me. I look to my left and see prim with only a few scratches sleeping in the bed next to mine. I turn to my other side and see Peeta with huge burn marks on his arms and legs. I remember he covered me with him back so I'm terrified to see what is there. Tears well up in my eyes as I imagine the horror him must've went through just to keep me safe.

Just to keep me safe.

Could Peeta love me again? Could those feelings he had since he was five still remain? The thought causes a smile to appear on my face as Haymitch decides to walk in the room.

"Look who woke up" he says with a ridiculous smirk.

"Is Prim alright?" I ask totally ignoring his comment

"Oh she barely got a mark. If there's anyone you should be worrying about its Peeta" he says

"I know. What he did is amazing" say and involuntarily turn to him. His relaxed face shows that his dreams are nightmare free and I pray that he's going to be alright.

"He's given up way too much for you sweetheart. That boy put his life on the line for the third time for you. He could've died if Finnick didn't notice your disappearance"

"I know. I don't know what I would do without him" I say

I hear the door creak open and then a large weight falls on top of me.

"You dumb ass," Finnick say while hugging, "I should smack you right now"

"I had to protect Prim" I say into his chest

"Where's Gale?" I ask

"He's with Coin. They saved him for you" Finnick says and I grin appears on my face

"Don't ever, EVER, do that again or I swear I will kill you myself"

"You don't have the guts," I counter and a small smile appears on my face

"Is that a bet?" he asks and grins

I start laughing when a loud cough interrupts us. I turn and see Haymitch pointing to Peeta who is watching us intently.

"I'm going to go check on Annie," Finnick says and drags Haymitch along with him.

I wait for the door to close before I turn to Peeta.

"Thank you Peeta. I don't know how I can ever repay you. Even though I've hurt you so many times you still love me," I say

"Katniss, I think you've got it all wrong. It was just the right thing to do," he says in a soft tone and not making eye contacts with me

"What?" did he really just say that?

"I was just doing the right thing. I don't really love you" he says, still refusing to look at me

"So you don't love me?" I say as my heart breaks

"Yes" he mutters

"Fine," I say with anger in my voice, "I'm done. You can do whatever you want. You don't love me, so what's the point of even being here" I say and a fire I haven't felt for a long time grows in the pit of my stomach

"Katniss I didn't mean-" Peeta says finally looking at me but I cut him off

"Shut up. Shut. Up. I'm fucking done with you," I snap at him, "you made your pint very clear"

"But Katniss please" he says, is palatinate blue eyes shining with hurt which I brush off like lint on a leather jacket

"Save it. I don't need to hear any more of how much you hate me" I say and turn away from him. I hear the sheets shuffle as he turns around and I promise to keep him out of my life forever.

The door cracks open again to reveal a woman in armor telling me and Peeta that she'll give us a once over and then we're free to go. I ask her how long we've been out and she says about a week and a few days. She checks me first because I require more preparations than Peeta and I'm free to go.

By the time I get to my room the person that sits there surprises me.

"Effie!" I shout and run into her arms. Although I hate Effie's guts it's good to know she's not dead

"Hello my darling, I've missed you so" she says in that Capitol accent of hers

"I didn't know you were a rebel," I say and she chuckles

"Although I would've loved to tell you I had to keep it a secret. You never know what evils could be lurking around the corner" she says and I hear high pitched squeals that I would know anywhere.

"My Pets!" I scream and run outside the door. I'm greeted with Venia, Flavius, and my most favorite pet Octavia. I hold her tight and she smiles and hugs me too. They look much better than when we found them.

I lead them inside and while their getting their stuff ready Effie pulls me to her side and scold me about how it's improper to call my prep team my pets.

"They act exactly like pets though. They follow me everywhere, obey my every command and know exactly how I'm feeling by how I smell" I say and Effie just laughs

"Katniss!" Flavius calls

"My pets need me, Bye Effie!" I shout over my shoulder as I sit down in the chair. I get prepared for about an hour when the declare me 'public ready'. I put on my Mockingjay suit and I hear a knock on the door.

"Gale" I say, barely above a whisper. My prep team ponders between leaving and staying so they end up going into the bathroom.

"Hey, Catnip," he says eyeing me up and down, "you look beautiful"

"Thanks. I'm kinda nervous" I say

"Don't be. I have a surprise" he says and I finally notice the box he's holding. He opens the lid and it reveals my bow. Not the capitol made one, but my actual bow from the woods.

"How did you get it?" I say and take it in my hands. I remember the day my father carved it for me. I was so excited that day. Its times like this that make me wish he was here today.

"I'm sure Finnick told you I was talking to Coin while you were in the hospital?" he asks and sets the box down on a chair

"Yeah"

"That was a lie," he says and chuckles. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you Gale" I say

"Your welcome" he says and kisses the top of my head. This action reminds me of Peeta and I become sad.

"I better go," Gale says and walks to the door, "Shoot straight" he says and closes the door and I'm brought back to the time when we were in our private training sessions. Lately everything has been reminding me about him. My prep team comes out and Effie comes and tells me we have to go.

"Bye guys" I say and hug them

"Bye sweetie" Octavia says and Effie takes me to a conference room with all the other victors. As if sensing my confusion, Effie whispers 'Coin' in my ear.

I step into the room and close the door behind me. I walk around the room and feel Peeta's eyes on me the whole way. I take a seat next to Finnick and Annie. He mouths 'what happened' to me and I just shake my head. Coin walks in and the tension in the room gets a bit more thick.

"Hello everyone" she says and sits at the head of the table

"I've brought you all here to discuss the option of giving the off spring of the previous dictators the same punishment as you were given for your ancestor's actions" she says and my jaw drops. My eyes grow cold and when I look up at her, the same eyes are staring back at me.

"We will have a vote. If you're for the games raise your hand" Coin says and Johanna, Beetee, and Haymitch raise their hands.

"Against?" she asks and Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and I raise our hands.

"We will not have the games" she says and although Johanna looks pissed she doesn't say anything. As we exit the room for Snow's execution, Finnick pulls me to the side.

Before I can get a word out he whispers in my ear.

"Remember who the enemy is" he says and walks off without another word.

I walk out onto the balcony where there are multiple guards and officials. Snow stares at me with his beady eyes tied up to a post. He doesn't even looks nervous or enraged. Just, defeated.

I raise my bow and see Coin with a wicked smile on her face. She'll finally get what she wants. Snow dead and her as president.

The thought of her wanting a Hunger Games with the Capitol children makes me sick. It wasn't their fault they were born into that family.

"_Remember who the enemy is"_

I know what to do. I release the string and jerk my body and end up hitting Coin instead. She falls over the balcony as Snow laughs and ends up choking on his own blood. His body goes limp as guards drag me away and throw me in my old room at the Training Center. I stay there for days before my old mentor comes and gets me. We ride on the hovercraft where I learn Paylor is our new president and my mom and Prim got a job in District 4 and Gale in District 2. From the moment I get off the hovercraft I'm bombarded with paparazzi and memories of Peeta. I ignore them all but one.

I walk to my house and pull the man in after Haymitch goes to his.

"What did you say?" I ask

"Paylor is offering you a music contract to her sister's label. She says that your talent shouldn't be confined to the games" he explains and I read over the contract. Everything seems good to me when the man speaks up.

"Katniss, I know what happened between you and Peeta. I was in the hospital recovering from the bombing like you were and I think that this would be a good way for you to express your feelings"

I look at him and see nothing but sincerity in his eyes and say yes. I sign the contract and I'm now a part of School Girl Records. **(I know it's not the most original idea but I was stumped and I would've used that name if I had my own label)**

Word spreads quickly and I'm now more of a celebrity than I was before. I sit in the studio waiting for the okay to record the final song on my album, Love & Lies. I get thumbs up from Paylor's sister, my boss Patricia and the music plays in my ear.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

'_Cause when I fell hard, you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me_

_And I realize, the blame is on me_

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

'_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'll lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, trouble_

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowni-i-i-i-ing_

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-e_

_He was long gone, when he met me_

_And I realize, the joke is on me, hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

'_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'll lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, trouble_

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

'_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'll lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, trouble_

_Oh, Oh_

_Trouble, Trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

"Great job Katniss" Patricia says

"Thanks" I say

"The whole album will be pieced together and should be released sometime next week" she says and takes the CD

"Thanks. See you next week" I say and walk out the door

When the song is released it's a hit. Everyone wants to listen to the Mockingjay pour out her feelings in a catchy tune. I do a few performances but only in district 12. Patricia has been trying to convince me to go on tour but I remind her that I'm technically not allowed to leave the district and she shuts up.

The next month is filled with nightmares of Peeta. Him, killing me or getting killed himself. Screaming that he hates me and that I'm nothing but a cold blooded mutt. One day after waking up from watching Peeta get ripped to shreds by mutts I give up. I walk outside and find no paparazzi outside my door. The sun is just about to rise so everyone is still asleep. I run to the woods and climb under the fence. Even though it's not illegal to hunt people are still scared of the things that lurk in the woods. I walk deep in the woods and reach the biggest tree of them all. I climb up until my weight can no longer be held. I think of everyone and hope that they'll be able to go on without me. Without another though, I jump.

**One Week Ago**

**Peeta's POV**

"So what was the nightmare about?" Dr. Aurelius asks me

"The usual. Katniss dying in the arena or at the hands of Snow"

"I have some pills I can give you to sleep?" he suggests and I nod. He gets up to get them when a song comes on the radio. He tries to change it but I block him.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e_

"Katniss" I say and listen to the song. It's the chorus that causes my blood to boil.

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me Na-ow_

_Flew me to places I never been_

'_Till you put me down, oh_

I notice that Dr. Aurelius left and start packing my things. I leave a note telling him where I went and catch the next train to District 12.

Once I get to my house I notice the paparazzi sleeping in front of her house. I chase them away and vow to confront her tomorrow. As I'm closing the blinds to get some rest I notice Katniss wearing sweats, walking out side with red puffy eyes. I follow her into the woods where she climbs a tree and sits there. She suddenly stands up, extends her arms, and falls.

**Katniss's POV**

I fall into big, strong arms and am suddenly pushed up against the tree I was perched in just moments ago. Blue eyes stare at me with anger and I'm brought back to the time in the hospital when he choked me. I expect him to comment on why I was trying to kill myself but what he asks shocks me.

"Did you really mean that?" he asks and I know he's talking about the song

"Yes" I say. His eyes go from cold and guarded to sorrowful and…passionate. I'm just about to wonder why when he presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back in a heartbeat and his hands move from my wrists to my waist. I run my finger through those golden locks I love so much and he pulls me closer. He moves from my lips to my neck and I smother the moan that threatened to escape me. He notices and smirks before returning to my lips. He deepens the kiss and his tongue flicks at my lips, begging for entrance. I let it in and our tongues battle, no, dance together in frantic steps. I pull away and nibble on his ear and he digs his hands into the bark. He lets this continue for a while before bringing my face back to his. I move my hands to his chest and I smile. His taut chest beckons me as I run my hands up and down it. I tug at the hem of his shirt and he pulls away and says no. He must see the disappointment in my eyes because he says later and takes me out the woods. It's now morning and I take him into my house unnoticed. I run up the stairs and the minute that door is closed I'm shoved against it.

"What's up with you and shoving me on things?" I ask

"Bad habit" he says grinning and we kiss again. He moves me and guides me to the bed where he falls down and I'm on top of him. I take off his shirt immediately and run my hands up and down his chest from my straddling position. His eyes close as a smile forms on my lips. I kiss him and he franticly kisses me back. I take off my shirt and pants leaving me with a black tank top and silk panties.

Peeta's hands find the sides of my butt and tugs, pulling me on him more. Somehow, my braid came undone and Peeta smiles into the kisses.

"You love me. Real or not real?" he asks pulling away

"Real. More real than you will ever know. I love you Peeta" I say and crash my lips on his.

I hear the door open and Haymitch comes in.

"Katniss are you okay? I hear some screaming and-" he stops mid sentence when he sees the position me and Peeta are in. We have a staring contest for a good minute before Haymitch slams the door closed and leaves a string of curses in his wake.

I look back at Peeta who as embarrassment in his eyes. I kiss him and lean my head down to his ear.

"Welcome back" I say and get off him. I pick up my clothes and grab some new ones while he puts his clothes back on in my room. By the time we're done we trot down stairs and I make breakfast. We eat and kiss and he makes it clear that we're back together.

"We need to talk to Haymitch" I say once I'm done with the dishes

"I know" he says and takes my hand.

"How about you go home and change and meet be back here?"

"Okay" he says. He kisses me once more and leaves

I go upstairs and change into some jeans and purple shirt. I put on some sneakers and meet Peeta in front of Haymitch's house.

I open the door and am it hit with the awful stench of liquor and vomit but not as bad as before.

Haymitch walks in with a bottle of liquor and when he sees us his face morphs into one of disgust.

"I am hoping what I saw was a welcome home present and not a regular thing," he says and walks into the kitchen.

A blush spreads across my cheeks and I'm sure Peeta does the same but as usual, Peeta as some smart remark for him.

"So how are you and Effie doing?" he says and it's Haymitch's turn to blush.

"We're just friends" he says in a gruff voice.

"Yeah. I'm sure friends make out in the District 13 hallways too" I say.

"Fuck off" Haymitch replies and goes to the basement to get some more liquor.

"You really caught them making out in the hallway?" Peeta asks

"No. But thanks to Haymitch's reply I'm sure they did do something" I say and Peeta chuckles

"Katniss, I want to ask you something" Peeta says

"What?" I ask and he takes my hand and leads me outside

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" he asks and my mind goes blank. What do I tell him? I was so lonely and there was paparazzi camping out in front of my house and you were everywhere I went?

"I was so miserable. There was a camera on me everywhere I went. It used to be bearable but then I all became too much. I go to buy a carton of milk and next thing I know it's on the cover of the newspaper. I just couldn't take it anymore"

"You went through this and more back when we finished the games. What makes it any different?" Peeta asks

"You weren't there with me" I say and tears roll down my face. Peeta holds me close and refuses to let me go. He whispers reassurances in my ears and I feel myself relax. The comfort of his arms reminds me of the days when Peeta wasn't hijacked and things were good again. He kisses the top of my head and guides me to his house.

Once were inside he sits me on the couch and we just sit there staring at the fire he must've made when he was changing. I watch as the flames fight with each other, each trying to gain dominance. After a while they start to perform a dance for my eyes. Instead of hitting and scratching the hug and kiss each other and become a united front. Somehow this reminds me off Peeta and me. We fight with as much power as we love and become each other's strength instead of weakness. I then realize how natural this feels for me. Sitting with the man of my dreams, holding hands and not saying a word because all have been spoken. Words of love and adoration don't matter because we can feel it. From the slightest brush of the hand to the kiss on the check.

"I love you Peeta" I say, barely over a whisper

"I love you too Katniss" I says and I lean up and kiss him. Its short yet expresses the most love than any of the kisses we've shared. We end up falling asleep on the couch and wake up when it's around midnight. Peeta seems alert but I'm not. He tries to coax me to get up but I refuse until he just picks me up and takes me to his room. He lays me down on the mattress and crawls in next to me.

"Sweet dreams my love" he says and I fall back asleep.

…

…

**7 weeks later**

I get up before Peeta so I decide to make him breakfast. I took some cooking lessons from Greasy Sae so now I can make a pretty decent meal without burning the house down. About an hour later Peeta is trotting down stairs. I begin to hum the Hanging Tree as I make a cheese omelet for me and Peeta.

I must've been entrapped in my work because I hardly notice when Peeta wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hello my beautiful song bird," he says and kisses my neck causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. Oh, the control this boy has over me.

"I made you breakfast," I say when the omelets are finished. All together the breakfast is the omelets, bacon, bread, breakfast potatoes, pancakes, and eggs. All to wash it down is hot chocolate, tea, coffee, and orange juice.

"This is breakfast?" Peeta asks in complete and utter shock

"Yes," I say uncertainly. Although I know it's impossible a small part of me thinks that Peeta doesn't like what I made for him.

"Katniss this is amazing! I want to see what you can make for lunch! And forget about dinner! I'll be a blonde bowling ball within the week!" Peeta exclaims

"Are you mad? 'Cause I can just throw it all away," I trail off while holding the omelet over the trash can

"If you value your life you would put the plate down," he says in a menacing voice that causes me to put the plate in front of him.

"Remind me never to come between you and food"

"Dido" he asks and starts to eat.

"So, are you doing anything today?" I ask him as we dig in

"No," Peeta says

"Maybe I can take you to the woods?" I ask

"Sure. You can finally teach me how to swim," he says and I smile in reply.

We finish the food quickly and get ready.

We get waves from the people in town on our way and try to be polite even when Peeta is practically racing there.

We unlatch the gate that lets you in and I take Peeta to the lake. Being the person he is he's absolutely shocked by the sight. I put on a bikini when I was changing so I don't have to swim in my underwear and bra. I take off my shirt and pants and Peeta is obviously gawking at me.

"Perv," I say and he takes off his clothes.

I can't help but stare.

"Perv," Peeta mocks and I blush. We jump in and I'm glad to see that Peeta isn't very hesitant. After an hour Peeta and I are playing around in the lake and he stops.

"I gave you a pearl in the Quarter Quell, real or not real?" he suddenly asks. I'm taken aback but answer anyway

"Real"

"You kept in 13, said it help you when you were depressed, real or not real"

"Real"

"You still love me, real or not real"

"Real"

"You want to be my wife, real or not real?"

"Real, Peeta are you saying-"

"You will marry me, real or not real?"

"Real! Absolutely, positively, 100% real," I say as he slips my ring on my finger. It's a gold band with my pearl in the middle and a ruby, diamond, ruby, diamond pattern. I kiss him and say I love you a more times than I can count.

This is the happiest day of my life.

**2 years later**

I'm now Mrs. Mellark. I've been for a month now and couldn't be happier. I don't think I'll ever get used to the words but there's a certain ring to them that sends a tingle down my spine. We would've gotten married soon but there was wedding details and the fact we were only 18 and thanks to a new law made by Paylor couldn't get married until we were 20. Apparently she didn't like my fake engagement so much. I'm still in the music industry but also have my own little dance school for kids in the neighborhood. It gives me something to do on the weekends since I don't really hunt anymore.

Finnick and Annie came over last week with their son Finnick Asher Odair Jr. He is a spitting image of his father and Finnick seems to be floating on cloud 9 with him and Annie around. When he asks of when me and Peeta are going to have kids of our own I just say 'not anytime soon'. He, being Finnick Odair and all, says some sly remark like 'that would mean Peeta needs to use a condom' or something. I would hit him for it and he would shut up. I put on my sweat pants, top, and sneakers and put my hair in a high pony tail instead of its usual braid.

I finish breakfast with Peeta who tells me he's going to skip work at the bakery and sit in on my class today. I smile and thank him and go to brush my teeth. By the time I'm done Peeta has changed into some jeans and a white t-shirt and is ready to go. I walk out into the summer air and see one of my favorite students, Aliyah Heddigs. Her mom, Sheila, is a drunk who doesn't really act like a mother to her but she still manages to have high spirits around others. Sheila turned to the bottle after her husband Timothy was killed in the war. Now Aliyah who is only 9 is left to care for herself a lot and often turns to me for help.

"Hey, Aliyah" I say and she says hi back. She talks about the routine I'm teaching them and takes a real liking to Peeta. By the time we get to the school she has Peeta wrapped around her finger. I tell them to stretch while I sign the attendance sheet. They do this for five minutes before we rehearse a dance routine that I set up that has flips in it for the first time. The kids are excited but I for one am scared out of my wits. I practiced flips for two weeks and since their young they don't have fear and are flexible enough to be able to do them without taking a lot of precaution. The do them perfectly and none gets hurt and the next thing I know, class is over. The kids stay for a few minutes talking to their friends before they leave with their parents.

All except Aliyah.

She sits in the corner constantly staring at the door and the clock. Once I see her I walk up to her and without hesitation I pick her up and she cries into my chest. Peeta, who was in the bathroom, comes and sees me holding Aliyah and a somber expression plagues his face. We walk out the door and to any other person we would look like a family. Her parents are like mine. Seam dad, merchant mom. She has Peeta's palatinate blue eyes and my raven black hair and olive skin. Her lips are as red as blood as she gives herself up to me. Instead of taking her to her mothers', I take her to me and Peeta's house and sit down on the couch. She starts to shake and I tell her it's okay and that I'm going to help her. Peeta comes in the room with a bottle of water to cool down Aliyah's system. She drinks it thirstily and I mouth 'starved' to Peeta who nods. He goes and gets her some food and I tell him my idea.

"I think we should fight for custody of Aliyah" I say and Peeta freezes.

"She's starving Peeta. She'll soon be dead if she continues to live with that woman. Last class I found scratch marks on her. She's being beaten Peeta. I don't want to play this card but wouldn't you've wanted someone to take you in if they could?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Then why can't we do it for her. This may be her last hope. Please, Peeta, please" I beg and tears well up in my eyes.

"Okay"

"Thank you Peeta. I have no idea how I can repay you" I say and hug him.

"You don't have to" he says and kisses me lightly. We walk back into the living room and see Aliyah eating some bread Peeta gave her.

"Aliyah? Me and Peeta want to talk to you" I say and she looks at me.

"What?" she asks.

"How would you feel if Peeta and I were your parents?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything. She just sits there, staring at us.

I start to think this was a bad idea when she suddenly shoots up from her chair and hugs me.

"Thank you" she whispers and lets me go to hug Peeta who kisses her hair.

We sit and talk to her about how she cannot tell Sheila about this and she practically laughs in our faces at the thought that she would say anything to her. Even so, she promises not to say anything. We also let her know it will take a while to gain custody. We sit there for about an hour before I say that we need to take her back to Mrs. Heddigs. She looks disappointed but goes anyway. I give her some food to last until we can fight for custody and she is hesitant like I would be. I know she wouldn't have trouble blending in at all considering she is basically a mix of me and Peeta without being our own blood.

When we reach her house she starts to tense. I tell her that she will be fine but make her hide the food in her duffle bag for dance in which she keeps her clothes and sneakers. They're not in the best shape and I make a mental not to get her some new sneakers. I knock on the door and Mrs. Heddigs comes out wearing an old, torn, tank top with shorts and a grey, worn down robe over it. She wears dusty slippers and her hair is in knots. Her face is red from the amount of alcohol in her system and she seems annoyed we are even here.

"Mrs. Heddigs, I came to drop of Aliyah" I say and she looks down at her. Aliyah's eyes get big and when she raises her hand Aliyah goes behind me as if it were reflex.

"Oh. I forgot. It's not like it matters anyway" she says and grabs her by the hair and drags her into the house that looks worse than the ones for the Seam and Haymitch's mixed.

"Um, I think your hurting her," say and also remind myself to teach her how to braid her hair so it can't be grabbed.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be back at the Mellark boy's house?" she says and it takes every fiber in my being not to choke her.

"You're right. Bye Aliyah" I say and leave. I stop at the Justice Building to get some custody battle papers and set up a case in order to gain custody. I walk back home and see Peeta sitting on the couch watching the TV. I sneak up on him and poke his neck making him cringe.

"That hurts you know" he says while laughing.

"Oh you'll live" I say and hand him the papers from the justice Building

He reads everything and we prepare to fight for Aliyah.

…

…

I wake up in Peeta's arms and try to recall the events for today. I have to give the papers to Mrs. Heddigs and record two new songs for my second album 'Reborn'. It's the last two songs and I'm pretty anxious to get it done. We are now in midsummer so everyone and everything is hot. I slowly worm my way out of Peeta's death grip and into the bathroom so I can shower. I always wake up before Peeta unless I went to sleep really late like midnight or one o'clock.

Once I finish showering I put on some shorts and a tank top and trot down stairs to make breakfast. About an hour later Peeta comes down stairs wearing pants and a white shirt that shows off his muscles. That man is my husband. It still sounds absurd that this beautiful, amazing man is in love with me and is married to me. I think back to when Haymitch said I could live one hundred life times and never deserve him and realize he is still right. I them realize that we haven't seen Peeta since the wedding. I wonder if he went to the Capitol to see Effie or something and promise to see Haymitch before I go to Mrs. Heddigs hoping to get some advice from him. Who knows about a drunk better than a drunk huh? I take Peeta's hand and we go across the street to Haymitchs'. He's passed out on the couch by the time we get there and Peeta can't wake him up. I feel my way through the kitchen and fill a rusty metal bucket with ice cold water. When I get back inside Haymitch as woken up but refuse to move. Peeta sees the bucket in my hand and gives Haymitch one last warning call.

"Haymitch. You have one last chance. Get up" Peeta says and Haymitch turns his face.

"Soot yourself" he says and nods at me. I dump the whole bucket on him and he gets up flailing a knife in the air. I guess old habits die hard.

Once he sees us he stops.

"Hey sweetheart. Mrs. Sweetheart" he says and starts laughing. I throw the bucket on the floor and slap him.

"What was that for?" he asks rubbing his cheek where a red mark is starting to appear.

"We've got to ask you something" I say

"Wait," he says and Grabs a huge bottle of whiskey and drinks a quarter of it in one gulp, "now go"

"How do you feel about Peeta and I being parents"

"Don't tell me you knocked the girl up boy" he says and Peeta laughs

"You know Katniss is not having kids" he says

"Good. So you're adopting?" Haymitchs asks taking another swig

"Yeah Mrs. Heddig's daughter," Peeta says

"Even better. I hear the woman beats her. Everyone wanted to adopt her but no one had the guts to. Who better to do it than the Star-Crossed Lovers huh?"

"Thanks Haymitch" I say and we leave. The temperature increases dramatically as we make the trip to Mrs. Heddig's.

I knock on the door and she opens it with Aliyah sitting on the steps nibbling on the bread we gave her yesterday and Mrs. Heddig's wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday but smellier. I see a red light from a camera in the bushes and the smile on my face grows wider. I hand the papers to her and wait. Her eyes grow wide and I can see Peeta's grin grow even wider.

"See you in court," I say and walk away, not even looking to see if Peeta followed me. Apparently he did because he's by my side 30 seconds later.

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Oh I'm more than ready," I reply and give him a kiss on the cheek.

…

…

The past few months have been hell. Going back and forth between album releases, dance class, interviews, and court is so hard. It doesn't help that Peeta's birthday is in a few weeks and Paylor is having this huge performance with stories of his childhood, games, war, marriage, and some of his friends will be performing and I will be performing too. I put on my black heels and I'm ready for court. Today we'll be finding out who gets custody of Aliyah and it seems that Peeta and I have the better advantage. We only gained it when Aliyah showed the judge her scars from Sheila's beatings. The judge all but leaped over the podium and tore her head off. At first I was confused as to why we would do this but one of his guards told me that he as two daughters Aliyah's age and probably acted as if it were his own children.

"Are you ready?" I hear Peeta ask from behind me. He just got off the phone with Finnick and Annie who were telling him to let them know how it turns out. Gale called a few minutes before sending his condolences and wishes for custody to be given to us. Prim was ecstatic and apparently would love to be an aunt but mom is skeptical and thinks we're too young to have children no matter what circumstances. I hung the phone up on her and we haven't spoken since.

"Kind off. Peeta I'm so scared. What if the judge decides to let Aliyah stay with Sheila? God knows what horrible things that woman would do to her," I say and he wraps his arms around me. He smells like cinnamon and bread which causes me to nuzzle my nose into his chest.

"You saw how he acted when he saw her scars. There's a 1% chance he'll let Aliyah stay with her," he says and kisses my hair

"C'mon. We're gonna be late," he says and grabs the keys to our car. The drive is silent and anxious and when we enter the court room I'm just about ready to pass out. Sheila stares as us with daggers and Aliyah mouths 'Hi' to us. She too is nervous as hell and apparently everyone seems to want us as parents considering the reassuring glances here and there.

Everyone rises for the judge. It's time.

It's all a blur. Cheers are heard from the crowds inside and outside that have just been informed of the news. Peeta holds me as happy tears fall down his face and fall in my hair. I worm my way out his grasp and pull Aliyah into my arms as I finally allow my tears to fall. Aliyah is hysterical and I whisper reassurances to her. Telling her that it's over and that she's safe now. Peeta joins us after thanking the judge and we head for the exit until a voice stops us.

I turn around and stare into the cold blue eyes of Sheila.

"No! You are not leaving with her! She's mine and doesn't deserve to live with you Seam trash!" he screams in my face. Peeta tenses but I'm relatively calm.

"That's strange considering your husband was from the Seam," I whip back at her

"That may be so but he wasn't a pathetic waste of space like you" she screams in my face and I find myself growing tired of her presence fairly quick.

"She's mine now. Why don't you just go home a drink away your sorrows like you've been doing for the last 3 years," say to her. I see her fist rise and I shield Aliyah's frail body with my own and prepare for the hit.

It never comes.

I open my eyes and see Peeta holding her wrist. His normally warm, loving eyes have grown colder than they were when he was hijacked. Sheila's eye radiate fear as Peeta towers over her.

"You touch her, I'll kill you," he says. His voice deep and menacing. The guards have their hands on their guns and watch the scene play out before them but don't take a step toward it. He throws her hand down and rests his hand on my back as he guides me out the building. The crows outside cheer as they congratulate us. We get home fairly quickly as Aliyah bounces up and down in the chair to see her new room. She sprints out the door and dashes up the steps to her room. When she opens the door she is dead silent.

It's a hot pink room with splashes of dark purple and sky blue here and there. Her bed is on the right side of the room and is hot pink with sky blue drapes around it and there is a mini living room in the center. There are small pink love seats with purple pillows and a TV in the middle. To the left is a small Pink desk and chair with her portrait hanging above it. I walk up next to her and bend down to her level.

"What do you think?" I ask and she leaps into my arms.

"This is more than I can ever ask for. Thank you mommy," she says and tears fall down my face at her name for me. Peeta comes and hugs us. After a while we go down stairs and make her a sandwich knowing that she must've been starved during the final week. She kept getting thinner and I saw Mrs. Heddigs throw the food we given her in the trash one day while going to the market.

We're finally a family.

…

…

**One Week Later**

I put Aliyah's Sunset orange dress on and slide on her matching shoes. She's all set. Finnick, Annie, Fin Jr., Gale, Mom, Haymitch and Prim are all coming today to celebrate Peeta's upcoming birthday. I hear the door bell ring and I try hard not to get my nervous sweat on my forest green dress. Peeta opens it and I hear them greet them. It's time.

"Mommy, why are we dress up again?" Aliyah asks

"We're going to meet Grandma Nia, Aunt Prim, and Uncle Gale, Haymitch, and your god parents Finnick and Annie and their son Finnick Jr." I explain the best way I can without confusing her

"Okay," she says and I tell she still doesn't get it. I pick her up and walk down stairs.

I see all eyes on me as I walk down the steps with Aliyah in my arms.

"So this is Aliyah?" my mother says with a distasteful tone that causes anger to bubble in me.

"Yes," I say in a warning tone to make sure she doesn't say anything rude about my daughter.

"Hi Aliyah, I'm your aunt Primrose. But everyone calls me Prim," she says grinning.

"Hi Auntie Prim. I'm Aliyah. But everyone calls me Leah," she says.

"Nice too meet you. That's you're grandma, Nia," Prim says and Aliyah smiles.

"Hey cutie pie, I'm your uncle Gale," he says as his grey eyes shine with adoration. I can tell Gale and Leah are going to get along very well.

"You're mommy's brother?" he asks.

"No, we're just close friends," he explains.

"You too look awfully alike. Are you sure you're not related?" Aliyah asks and everyone laughs.

"Yes, I'm sure," he says and Finnick walks up too her.

"Hey little scamp, I'm you God father Finnick. This is you're God mother Annie and God brother Finnick Jr."

"Hi," she says mesmerized with little Fin.

"Guess what Lee? You're god father is a mermaid," I say Aliyah averts her attention to me.

"Really?" she asks

"Yeah, he swims like a fish," I say.

"I'm not a Mermaid," he says.

"Sure," I say with an over exaggerated wink.

"Why don't we all go to eat," Peeta chimes in as he guides us to the kitchen.

The meal is full of jokes and laughter and is over too soon. I walk outside and side on the porch swing.

I hear the door open and Gale steps out into the warm summer air.

"Hey Catnip, can I sit?" he asks and I nod

"You seem upset," he says

"I am upset; I don't think my mom likes Aliyah. She looks at her like she's, beneath us. Did you hear how she spoke of Aliyah? "So think is Aliyah?" It took every fiber in my being not to hurt her for talking about my daughter like that," I say and Gale starts laughing, "What's so funny?" I ask

"You, you've been a mother for what, a week, and you already acting like one"

"So? I don't care if she's my mother or what, my daughter comes first"

"You know, I never understood why you didn't want kids. You make a beautiful mother. You were ready to rip your own mother to shreds for the way she talked to your daughter," he says to me

"I love her. She's been through way too much to deserve any kind of criticism. Especially from her grandmother," I say

"I think I know why your mother acted that way to Aliyah," Gale says looking at me with a slightly bowed head.

I push my bear foot on the wood floors. Fin jr. spilled grape juice all over my dress so I simply changed into a blue v-neck and jeans without bothering for shoes.

"What?" I ask finally facing him

"She looks like you," Gale finally says and I freeze

"You mean she thinks-"

"That Aliyah is you and Peeta's actual daughter? Yeah," he says

"That's impossible," I state

"It's actually very possible. She has your hair and facial features. But what I think convinced her were her eyes," he says with a ghost of a smile

"What about them?" I ask

"There the exact shade of Peeta's," he says

I picture Aliyah and Peeta next to each other and I can see the resemblance.

"Oh my God," I mutter and Gale chuckles

"I know huh? When she told me I almost believed her, but then I remembered your talk of how you would never have kids and chilled out a bit," he says

"Gale, do-do you still,"

"Love you? No. Well not in that way at least," he says and I breathe a sigh of relief

"After seeing the way you look at him, how the slightest brush of the hand could send you both into a frenzy; I knew I had no chance. And now you guys have a daughter, who's been through so much, I couldn't come in between that"

I close the space in between us and hug him tightly. He hugs me back and I place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Gale"

"No problem"

"There's also another reason, but you won't learn about that 'till later," he says

"What?" I ask and pull away

"I told you. You won't find out until later," he says. I'm just about to interrogate him when a loud noise stops me.

"Mommy come see what daddy made!" exclaims Aliyah as she bursts through the door.

I get up and follow her inside with Gale trailing behind me.

I see a huge sunset orange cake with flowers all over it and none other than Peeta Mellark standing behind it.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You know, this is your birthday," I say smiling as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"So?" he asks and kisses my nose

"You're not supposed to make your own cake. I was going to have your co-worker, Steve, make one"

"Well that just saves money," he says

"We don't need to save money," I counter and kiss him lightly.

"Enough of the chit-chat, let's have some cake!" Finnick shouts and we all dig in. The cake, as usual, is delicious but I still chew Peeta out for making it. HE brushes it of knowing that I love the cake. After about two hours, everyone has left and Peeta saying good bye to Haymitch at the door. My mom and Prim are staying in the guest room while everyone else occupies the other Victor Village houses. I finish cleaning up in the kitchen and walk into the living room to see Aliyah sleeping on the floor in front of the fire place. I gently wake her up and her blue eyes flash fear before warmth and love. I pick her up and sit in the rocking chair as she buries her face in my neck.

"Katniss! I'm going to go by Haymitch's house for a while!" Peeta shouts from the door

"Okay!" I shout back and hear the door close

"Mommy? Will you sing for me?" Aliyah asks with her adorable blue eyes

"Of course honey," I say and start humming the beginning of a song my father used to sing to me when I was her age.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all though shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no more can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

I slowly rock the chair as Aliyah's eyes start to droop. I hear the door close as I hum the break in between the verses.

_Don't you dare look out you window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside your door keeps raging on_

_Hold on, to this, lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

"Gone"

Me and Aliyah turn around to see Peeta singing the chorus of the song and I smile. His voice is beautiful.

We both sing the harmony to the song and our voices blend and become one. I hear my mother's footsteps as she comes from the bathroom but I don't look at her. Our eyes bore into each other's souls as we sing the rest of the song.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

We sing the rest of the harmony and the song's over. I look down at Aliyah who is sleeping soundly and my mom with tears in her eyes.

"You guys are a true family," she says and her voice cracks

"Mom, why don't you like Aliyah? I mean, she's so perfect. How is it possible for you not to like her?"

"I don't know. She just reminds me so much of you and Peeta. I swear she could be your own child," she says

"And how is that a bad thing? If anything you should be happy that me and Peeta decided to have a family. If you can't accept her than get the hell out of my house," I say and shoot her daggers. She will be the last person to treat my daughter with such disrespect. If she can't accept Aliyah, she can just pack her stuff and stay out of my life.

"Katniss I'm sorry," she says and walks upstairs.

I don't bother chasing after her.

"Katniss, that wasn't right," Peeta says as her pulls up a chair to sit in front of me.

"I don't care. My daughter is, and always will be, first. She's a part of our family and if she can't accept that she can get the fuck out," I tell him meaning every word.

"Why are you acting this way toward your mother?"

"She left me to take care for Prim and myself at the age of eleven. She hurt me beyond repair and thought that she can just earn my love without a problem. After the war she didn't even come to visit me. Ask me if I was alright; thank me for saving Prim's life for the second time. She doesn't participate in my life and only showed up to my wedding because Prim literally begged her. Didn't support me when we were fighting for custody of Aliyah, said that I was too young. Well guess what? I was too young to me a mother to Prim but I did anyway. Too young to take her place for the games and have the lives of everyone I loved threatened but I did that anyway. I was too young to get engaged and go into yet another game and fight in a stinking rebellion but I did that too. I was too young to have my heart ripped out of me when you were trapped in the Capitol and again when you came back hijacked. Throughout all this time my mother hasn't come once to ask me if I was alright, if I needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on, ever if she thought I would've said no she still could've made the effort. That's what a real mom does. And if she says one bad thing about Aliyah I will rip her throat out and feed it to wolves," I say and Peeta is shocked silent.

"Didn't think I had that much anger in me did you?" I ask and he shakes his head

"Well that's what happens when you mess with my daughter," I whisper in his ear before getting up and placing Aliyah in her bed and kissing her good night. I walk out the room and see Peeta still staring ahead in the same position as I left him. I walk down stairs and shake his shoulders.

"Peeta, wake up. Peeta. Pe-ahh!"

I'm tackled to the floor and Peeta straddles me down.

"I love you so much," he says before kissing me feverishly. We stay in that position for a good 20 minutes before I turn and see the clock reads midnight.

"Happy birthday Peeta," I say

Peeta looks at the clock and pulls me up and says thank you. We go upstairs and I go to sleep hoping Peeta's birthday will be a hit.

…

…

"Are you ready?" Octavia asks me while putting on the final touches of my makeup.

"Yes," I tell her as Delly finishes my introduction and the music plays. I sing the melody behind the curtains as the crowd goes silent. I tug at my sparkly gold dress and slowly walk onto stage.

_I used to cry myself to sleep at night_

_But that was all, before he came_

_I though love had to hurt to turn out right_

_But now he's here, it's not the same, it's not the same_

_He fills me up, be gives me love_

_More love than I've ever seen_

_He's all I've got; he's all I've got in this world_

_But he's all the man that I, need_

The crowd cheers and I see Peeta through the crowd will tears in his eyes.

_And in the morning when I kiss his eyes_

_He takes me down, and rocks me slow_

_And in the evening when the moon is, high_

_He holds me close, and won't let go, he won't let go_

_He fills me up, he gives me love_

_More love than I've ever seen_

_He's all I've got; he's all I've got in this world_

_But he's all the man that I need_

As the music break goes on, a screen in the back plays moments of Peeta and I at banquets and other events. Thankfully, they don't show anything from the rebellion or the games. I sing the chorus again and the crowd cheers.

Peeta runs upstage and gives me a bone crushing hug. Tears are in his eyes as I whisper "Happy Birthday" to him and we kiss right there on stage.

I listen to the cheers of the crowd and we break away. I pull him in for another kiss and him smiles against my lips. I recall that I was the closing performance so I have no problem stirring up the crowd before we go into the ball room for the party. I pull Peeta back stage and we're bombarded with friends and family. I pick up Aliyah who says 'Happy Birthday' to Peeta in her cute baby voice and hands him a gift I gave her money to buy. It was a very generous amount of money and when I got a change of 5 dollars, I told her it better be something special.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he says with a huge grin. He hinted that back before the war his family didn't make much of a deal of birthdays and the best present he got was a day off from work. Considering that, this must seem like he died and went to this place I read of in this book called, The Bible, called Heaven. He rips open the wrapping paper and opens the box. When he does he goes completely still. His mouth hangs open and Aliyah makes an attempt to close it only to have it drop open again.

"Like you gift?" Leah asks grinning

"Yeah," Peeta says and I turn to his side and look at it. It's a Gold band with silver writing that says 'I love you daddy' on it. I actually start to cry at the beautiful gift when suddenly Peeta rips Aliyah out of my arms and start to swing her around followed with multiple 'thank yous'. She just laughs and makes failed attempts at saying 'your welcome'. I'm pretty much laughing my brains out when a perky female voice speaks behind me.

"Hey, Brainless"

"Johanna," I scream and run to her. We hug and laugh and talk and when Peeta sees her he gently places Aliyah in my arms before literally picking Johanna up and swinging her around in the same fashion as Aliyah. Johanna was my maid of honor at my wedding and is basically my sister.

"Okay, you can put me down now," she says and Peeta sets her down

"Aliyah, this is your aunt Johanna," I say and Aliyah looks at her in amazement. She's wearing a simple caramel dress with adorable white flats. Her hair is a complete contrast to the light colors but her makeup makes it work. Johanna's hair has grown a lot and is a chestnut color with a tad more red.

"So this is my honorable niece. She's really pretty," Johanna says and Aliyah gives a shy thank you.

"Um, Auntie Johanna?" Aliyah asks in a quiet voice.

"Yes, sweetie?" Johanna asks in a pleasant voice. She must really like Leah.

"Can I touch your hair?" she asks.

"Sure sweetie," Johanna says and Leah touches her hair.

"Wow. I never saw red hair before. It's really pretty," Aliyah says while running her finger through Johanna's short red locks.

"Can I red hair mommy?" Aliyah asks with hopeful eyes

"When you're older," I say and Leah smiles before leaping out of my arms to play with Prim and Finnick Jr.

Peeta leans in and says, "Your never gonna let her dye her hair are you?"

"You damn right I'm not," I reply and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Okay enough of the kissing. There's a party we need to attend," says Johanna when the least likely of people defends us.

"Like you and I aren't that way," Gale says and kisses her. On the lips.

I can tell my mouth is hanging open like an idiot because Johanna is in a fit of laughter and Gale Is just grinning over her shoulder.

I try to talk but all that gets out are choking sounds and a confused "What?"

"Johanna and I are going out," Gale says and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"But how?" I ask absolutely repulsed.

"You and Peeta's wedding reception," Johanna says leaning into Gale's chest

"This is so weird. It's like my brother and sister dating. Since when do brothers and sisters date?"

"When that particular brother is extremely hot and the other sister isn't married," says Johanna just when Aliyah comes back with Prim.

"Mommy, what are Auntie Jo and Uncle Gale doing?" Aliyah asks bewildered.

"They're dating," Prim says and I get the hint that she's known about this before me.

"Since when do brothers and sisters date?" Aliyah asks

"Thank you!" I exclaim and Peeta laughs, "It's just not normal!"

"Who said we were normal?" Gale asks and kisses Johanna right there.

"I'm so confused," Aliyah says in a dazed voice and guides Prim into the stair way that leads to the ballroom.

"Now look what you did. That girl's gonna be scarred for life!" I say and walk into the ballroom. This is gonna be a long night.

**Peeta's POV**

This night couldn't get any better. I have the girl of my dreams, the best daughter in the world, and the most awesome birthday celebration ever. I would've been just fine with a few presents and a birthday cake but this is so much better! I can't wait until Katniss's birthday which is a few months from now. I guide Katniss toward the ballroom in hopes that I can make her forget that Gale and Johanna are a couple. I didn't know for a while until I caught them kissing in the kitchen. Me, being the gentle man I am, resisted my urge to record it in case I can black mail them later and walked away. Gale, having Katniss's acute hearing, heard me walking up the stairs but took the hint that I wouldn't tell.

Me and Katniss spend the night dancing, laughing and talking and just having a great time. Me and Katniss go it at a table reserved for us after 3 or 4 upbeat songs to catch our breath and talk.

"Katniss! Peeta! What a lovely surprise!" Says Effie

"Effie! How are you?" I ask as Katniss hugs Effie

"Oh I'm fine my darlings. Katniss I hear your prep team is here," says Effie and Katniss's face lights up. She couldn't look more beautiful. She switched attire so now she's wearing a floor length sky blue dress that shows off her silver heels when she raises her hands like when she hugged Effie. Her hair is in the same style and she's wearing the same makeup.

"My pets! Where are they?" Katniss squeals. I didn't know she called her prep team her pets?

"They're at the snack bar," Effie says

"Thanks! Come on Peeta," Katniss says and she pushes through the crowd in a frantic search to find her, um, pets.

**Katniss's POV**

I shove past the people on the dance floor in an attempt short cut to my pets. I haven't seen them since they did my makeup for the wedding and I can't wait to fins them.

I see a plump green woman with another girl and man and I squeal again.

"Octavia!"

She turns around and when she sees me her eyes light up. She's always been my favorite because she understood me almost as well as Cinna did. It's a shame that he can't be here and I know that he would be proud of the woman I've become.

"Katniss!" Octavia squeals back and runs up to me and hugs me tight. I'm soon hugged by Venia and Flavius. I introduce Peeta and they immediately fall in love with him. His easy going banter intrigues them and they are hooked. Venia is a bit too hooked for my liking so I mouth 'He's mine' and she backs off.

The night finishes and me and Peeta walk home hand in hand. Prim and mom go upstairs with a sleeping Aliyah and me and Peeta sit on the couch.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks after a comfortable silence

"Yes Peeta?"

"Have you ever thought about having children on our own?"

"Yes. Although I love Aliyah more than anything I always wonder what it will be like to have a mini you in the house," I tell him truthfully. I have no idea what spurred this and I'm not trying to find out.

"Okay," he says. I place my head on his lap and he plays with my hair.

"Peeta," I ask

"Yeah babe?" Peeta asks. I love it when he calls me pet names like 'babe', 'baby', or 'Kat'. I try to get him to say it more but he insists that my name is perfect and that he wants to call me by that and that only. Although, sometimes a few names slip out in intimate moments like this and…other times.

"Why did you ask?"

"I don't know. I know how opposed you are to the thought of children so I didn't want to push you into anything," he asks

"You know I'm not opposed to children anymore, right?"

"What?" Peeta asks and his head bobs up. I can't help the laugh that comes out of me.

"I mean we're married, we've already had unprotected sex, we know what it's like to have a child so we won't be clueless, there are no more games so we don't have to worry about reaping, I don't see why we can't have a child on our own?"

"So you're saying you want to try for a baby?"

"I'm saying we already have," I tell him with a smile.

"Y-you mean…?"

"Surprise," I tell him and he just stares at me with a blank expression. He stays like that for a solid 10 minutes and I start to worry if he's even breathing. After a while he final whispers something.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yeah Peeta, we're having a baby"

He picks me up bridal style and spins me around shouting nonsense about being a daddy so loud that everyone wakes up and comes trotting downstairs.

"What happened?" my mom screams and Peeta tells her the good news. Next thing you know Prim and Leah are screaming their heads off and forcing Peeta to put me down. When he does Prim and Peeta are talking to me about baby plans and due dates and shopping and it's a lot of chaos.

"Oh I'm so excited. I get to be another auntie Prim," she says while bouncing up and down like an idiot. It's hard to believe she's 16.

"How are we supposed to tell the others?" Aliyah asks and I tell them my plan.

"Oh that's awesome! I bet Johanna's jaw will drop," Prim says

"Oh I know it will. But it's 1 o'clock in the morning and you need to get your rest. Especially you Aliyah," Peeta says and they pout

"Don't worry. I we can gush about children when it's morning," I say

"Okay bye mommy!" Aliyah says and kisses me on the cheek before gushing about babies with Prim and making bets on whether it's a boy or girl.

"So mom, what do you think?" I ask turning to her

"I don't know. You are only 20 years old. I would've waited a few years before having children," she says and I get up. Peeta immediately wraps his arms around my waist but without pressure and keeps me from hurting me and possibly the baby. He found out he was going to be a father 30 minutes ago and he's already switched into 'Protective Peeta'.

"Get out. I don't want you here anymore," I tell her and Peeta tries to convince me I'm making the wrong choice. I struggle in his arms to lunge at her but years of lifting 100 pound bags of flour makes him too strong to break away from.

"No if she can't accept any of my children she can pack her bags and stay out my life," I tell him.

"You will leave on Saturday. Something can up at the clinic and you must go. I don't want to see you near District 12 again. That does not count for Prim," I tell her and she walks upstairs.

"Katniss you shouldn't have done that," Peeta says and I lash out on him.

"Why? All she's done since she came was judge Aliyah! If she's gonna judge my actual child before its even born I don't want her here!" I scream and run upstairs and slam the door. I crawl in the bed and scream my head off. I curse my mother and Peeta and everything that has caused me pain. I scream for at least 10 minutes before I hear Peeta's heavy and frantic foot falls coming up the stairs as he bursts in the room. I scream at him for taking her side and try to do anything in my power to cause him pain. I scream obscenities at him and hit him as hard as I can. I throw the pillows at him and the romance novel on the nightstand at him and anything within my reach. After a while he manages to grab my wrists and I just scream and kick him until I start to cry. The minute he lets go I wrap my arms around him and sob into his chest. I scream but this time it's not at him. It's at my mother and her inability to accept my choices in life. I scream and tears run down my face as Peeta just holds me and lets me cry out all of my obstacles in life for the first time.

I can just barely make out Prim and Aliyah at the doorway but I don't care what they think. Prim's seen me at my worst and Aliyah knows what it's like to just want to ball your eyes out. After a while I stop and dry my eyes only to see Prim with fire in hers. She tells Aliyah to go into the living room and she obeys. I can hear her yelling at my mom in the next room and how she's ungrateful that I get to have a life of happiness when she couldn't. Peeta sits me up and grabs a brush from the wardrobe and proceeds to brush my hair that got tangled from being left out all night and the fight. He starts to talk about how everything's alright and that I can't do that again if I want to keep my baby alive.

"I think it might be a boy," I tell him

"What spurred that?" Peeta asks eager to bring my blood pressure down.

"I keep having dreams of you and Aliyah playing in the meadow while I lay on a blanket with a baby in a blue blanket. There are flowers with dew drops so I have the feeling he'll be born in April," I tell him with a small smile. I have a feeling the baby will be used as a way to calm me down in the future.

I look back and see a red mark on Peeta's face that only I could've caused.

"Oh Peeta, your face! I'm so sorry!" I tell him and take the brush out his hand to guide him downstairs where I grab an ice pack. I hold it to his face and he winces.

"Shh. It'll help you," I tell him and put in on his face again. This time he stays still and balls his hands into fist to focus on a different type of pain. I move the ice pack and kiss his bruise before putting it on again. His hands unclench and he stares lovingly into my eyes.

"All better"

He pulls me into him so my back is resting on his chest and his arms are draped around my waist. I put on the radio and I violin starts playing. I recognize this song from when I was a kid and sing along to the lyrics.

**(Put on My Love by Sia while reading the lyrics for a better feeling)**

_My love, Leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me_

_Leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching, for relief_

_You gave it all, gave into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_Tonight, you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You game me all_

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole_

The music plays and Peeta leans down and kisses my cheek.

"I love you Katniss"

I don't have time to respond because the singer starts again.

_My love, Leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me_

_Leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand. _Peeta holds my hand

_Added a plan_

_You gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly, did what you could release_

_Ahhhhh_

_I know, you are pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had, and now I and whole_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

_Oooooh_

The music plays for a while and the song is over. I didn't realize silent tears were streaming down my face until Peeta wipes them with his thumb.

"You'll make a beautiful mother," Peeta says

"You think so?" I ask him

"I know so," he tells me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

I hope he's right.

…

…

**9 months later**

**Peeta's POV**

I nervously pace outside the room waiting for the call. Gale walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine," he says and oddly enough, my worries subside.

"I hope so. I hear that new mothers can have trouble during this time," I tell him and take up Katniss's old habit and start humming to myself. She told me that's how she came up with most of her songs. If she's really angry or happy she'll either start humming and end up with a song or she'll start singing lyrics which form into a song.

After a while I start to get nervous again. Katniss didn't scream at all so I have no idea if she's alive for dead or if our baby is born. He found out it's a boy and although Aliyah was a little upset she's super excited. Right now she's at home with Annie and Finnick and Johanna, Gale, Prim, Nia, and Haymitch are my company. Somewhere during Katniss's 6 month mark she came back and literally begged for her forgiveness. It was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen but I knew it was necessary to be a part of Katniss's life. Even the way she responded was hilarious.

"Get up. You look like a pathetic slut"

I took 3 days for Nia to get over being called a slut and relish in the fact Katniss finally accepted her.

A nurse comes to tell us Katniss had the baby and I thank her. I walk in and see Katniss holding our beautiful baby. She looks up and motions for us to shush before motioning us to her side. I look at our beautiful bundle of joy and a smile breaks out on my face.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Katniss asks

He. She said he. It's a boy. I have a son.

"He's adorable. Have you picked a name?" I decided that since she's carrying the baby she gets to name him and any other children we may have.

"Yes. Aiden Joshua Mellark"

"Oh that name is beautiful," Johanna says. Katniss places little Aiden in my arms and a smile breaks out on my face. I kiss his head and he starts to squirm because he's been woken up.

"He's a flame. Just like you" I tell her

"Aiden means little fire. I knew that when I felt him kick for the first time"

"The perfect name for the perfect child," I say and there are tears in her eyes. Not tears of sadness and regret, but tears of happiness, of joy, of love.

"I was right you know," she says and I ask her what.

"Remember when I told you I thought I would have a boy in April. I was right," she explains and I just grin at her and kiss her forehead.

"Can I hold him?" Nia asks and Katniss is reluctant but says yes. I had Aiden to her and she holds him close to her.

"He's so beautiful. He looks a lot like Peeta." Prim says

"I know, he's perfect in every way," Katniss replies

"Can I hold him?" Gale asks

"Sure," Katniss says and Nia gives Aiden to Gale. She folds her hands and that's when I notice how pretty her wedding ring really is. It's a sliver bang with a black diamond to represent the coal of District 12 and 12 small white diamonds surrounding it to represent the now free districts. She always says that she likes the engagement ring more and would be found wearing it around the house but I know she loves them both equally.

Gale gives Aiden kiss on the head and he opens his eyes just a peak and you can barely make out the color.

Grey.

"He has your eyes," I tell her and she grins. She knows how much I love her eyes and that I was silently hoping for our child to look like her.

"Hi"  
All of our heads whip around to see the one person we would've never expected.

Sheila.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and Gale immediately tense when they see her and Gale puts Aiden in my arms without taking his eyes off her. Mom and Prim come to my side along with Johanna while Gale moves next to Gale, creating a barrier between Aiden and her. I know that Gale doesn't love me that way and thinks of me as his baby sister. And like any big brother, he is insanely over protective.

"What do you want?" Peeta says and his voice is so cold everyone in the room turns to face him. The nurses and doctors have left in order to give us privacy so there's nothing to restrain him from ripping this woman to pieces.

And I think I like it.

"I just wanted to congratulate both of you. It took a great amount of time but I finally realized that I wasn't a good mother to Aliyah and judging by how she looks now you clearly are," she says directly at me

"Thank you," I tell her

"I don't want to cause any harm. I'm not the same person as I was and with both of your permission, I would like to apologize to Aliyah"

"She's not here. She's at home with Finnick and Annie" I tell her

"Oh. Finnick Odair. I hear he's a good man. He had a child with Annie right?"

"Yeah" Peeta says and he and Gale relax a little once they see that she's not posing a threat.

"That's good. But back on topic, I would like to go visit Aliyah sometime in the future."

"I don't know. It's obviously not my choice," I tell her sounding fairly calm when I'm truthfully waiting for her to lunge at Aiden and me.

"Your right. Will you please ask Aliyah? I know she will possibly say no but it wouldn't hurt to try," she says with a faint smile. She actually does look better. She's wearing a knee length sky blue dress with matching flats and a pearl necklace while her pale blonde hair is wrapped in a bun bringing out her ocean blue eyes.

"I will," I say and everyone's heads turn to me with wide eyes. Even Sheila's.

"Really?" she asks in disbelief expecting for me to break out into laughter and confirm her thoughts of this being some sick joke and throw her out.

"Yeah. I mean what harm can it do right?"

"Thank you so much. I promise you won't regret your choice"

"I hope I won't" I tell her as she leaves with a wave and closes the door behind her.

"Kat are you should about this?" Peeta asks me worriedly

"Yeah brainless. Are you sure you want that sack of crazy pills around your daughter and son?" Johanna asks

"Yes. Besides, I'll have Gale, Peeta, and Finnick to protect me, right?" I say turning to them who nod vigorously and exchange ways of murdering her.

"I swear, if she so much as breaths wrong I'll rip her head off," Gale says and I have to stifle a laugh.

"You think I'm lying?" Gale asks and I actually worry about what Gale will do to her.

I spend 2 more days in the hospital with Aiden before we're aloud to go. Baby Fin, Finnick, Annie, and Aliyah are all anxious to see Aiden.

"Aww! He's so adorable! What's his name?" Aliyah asks

"Aiden Joshua Mellark. And sweetie, your mother came by the hospital asking if she can have a visit with you. Do you want to accept?" I ask her

"Sure"

"What? Why?" Annie asks bewildered

"Why not? Besides, I'll have daddy, Uncle Finnick and Uncle Gale to protect me right?" Aliyah says in a voice that sounds way too much like mine.

Like at the hospital, Peeta, Gale, and Finnick nod vigorously and discus ways of murder amongst each other.

"You both have a wicked ability of scaring men into doing what you want" Johanna says and Annie agrees

"Thank you" Aliyah and I say in unison before yelling 'shut up' at the boys who stop abruptly. We both get an evil smile and I compliment her.

"I taught you well"

"Yes you did," she says before walking over to the small crib that I put Aiden in with baby Finnick who is trailing behind her. Clearly he's fallen for her.

"I swear there's something about you Mellark women that can bring a man to his knees at your beck and call," Annie says as she watches baby Fin toddle after Aliyah.

"He's lucky. He has Finnick to teach him how to get a girl, Peeta how to treat her right, and Gale how to beat up the man that dares steal her from him" Johanna says and we all laugh at what baby Fin could become under their watch.

"Oh wait, Aliyah left her dolls here, Aliyah!" I shout

"Wait!" she shouts back

"Aliyah Armani Mellark get your butt over here right now!"

Aliyah comes into the room and I hand her the doll.

"Oh, sorry mommy" she says

"It's alright, go play," I tell her and she toddles off

The boys walk in and ask me if I want to come with them to tell Mrs. Heddigs she can come tomorrow. I tell them okay and put on my shoes which I took off once I got inside. I say bye to the girls and we're off.

When walk through town all the way to Sheila's house which looks much better than when I visited it last time. I ring the newly installed doorbell and she opens it. She looks at my man posse and nods to them.

"Back up?"

"Some what"

She laughs and asks me what Aliyah said.

"Yes said yes"

"What? Really? Oh my gosh I thought she would say no."

"Well she said yes, can you come over and about 12 o'clock tomorrow?"

"Oh defiantly. Thank you so much Katniss. I know I wasn't the best and all I want is Aliyah's forgiveness"

"I know Aliyah. You're her birth mother and no matter what she can always forgive you"

"Thank you. See you tomorrow," she says

"See you tomorrow," I reply and she closes the door.

I turn around and start walking and feel Peeta's arm wrap around mine.

"You okay?" he asks me

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Sheila's coming in your house around you daughter and son and could take them or hurt them and ruin your life at any given minute" Finnick says and I shoot him a death glare that makes him look the other way

"Seriously, I'm fine" I tell him and he lets the subject drop.

"Besides, one foot out of her territory, and she's wish she never met me."

We walk the rest of the way in silence and Aliyah is super excited to see me. She fawns over Aiden and a grin appears on my face that Aliyah isn't feeling neglected now that there's a new baby in the house.

We spend the rest of the day laughing and talking about the baby and soon everyone leaves to their own personal rooms or homes.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks as we sit on the couch with Aiden in my arms.

"Yes?"

"Were you lying when you said you were okay?"

"Yes" I say and my breathing increases

"Katniss calm down. Like you said, Finnick, Gale, and I will protect you and the kids"

"Yes but what if she gets them," I say as tears stream down my face, "What if she gets Aiden or Aliyah and-"

I am stopped by a pair of lips on mine. He's very cautious with me since I'm holding Aiden.

After a few seconds he pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"You'll be fine, I promise"

"Thank you. For being here" I tell him

"Not a problem" he says and gives me a soft peck before we go upstairs and put Aiden in his little crib in the room next to Aliyah's room and head to ours.

I lie with my back on Peeta's chest and his heart beat vibrates through my skin. I lean back and kiss him on the lips before closing my eyes.

I wake up paralyzed with fear and realize this is how Peeta feels after he's had a nightmare. Apparently I didn't scream because Peeta is still sleeping and has rolled over to the other side of the bed murmuring my name. A small smile graces my lips until I remember what I dreamed about and I roll out the bed to check on Aliyah and Aiden. Aliyah is spread out on the bed, her raven black hair gracing the hot pink pillows making a beautiful blend. I walk into Aiden's sky blue room. A mural of the ocean with the sun setting behind it is painted right above his crib and I look to see a matching pair of grey eyes peering at me with curiosity.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" I ask as his head does a slight nod as to say yes

"C'mon," I tell him and pick up his tiny body.

I silently walk down the steps and sit on the couch. I hold him close and he closes his eyes.

"That's better huh?" I ask as Aiden fights to stay awake and spend time with me.

"It's okay. You can sleep if you want," I tell him and his eyes close. I can tell that he's going to be a mama's boy when he grows up.

"Oh Aiden, I don't know what I'm going to do. You see, your big sister, Aliyah, he mom's coming for a visit and I don't want her too"

Although his eyes are closed his brow scrunches as if to say, 'I thought you were Aliyah's mom'.

"I am Aliyah's mom. I just adopted her. The lady that's supposed to come over tomorrow is her birthmother. Like I'm your birthmother. But if you were adopted by another lady them she'll be your adoptive mother, like I'm Aliyah's adoptive mother" I explain and he nods.

"I know this may sound weird, but I'm not scared of Sheila being around. I'm scared of Aliyah wanting to go back to her. Although I love you more than anything I also love Aliyah. It would break my heart to see that she would want to live with her. Especially since she changed."

Aiden snuggles close to me and I take that as his way of saying Aliyah loves me and wouldn't leave me for Sheila.

"Look at you. Only 5 days old and you're smarter than me. You get that from you father"

"Not quite," Peeta says from the top of the stairs. He walks down and continues talking

"I think that you get your intelligence from your mother. Especially your fiery temper. You're defiantly gonna be a mama's boy" Peeta says and Aiden scrunches his nose as if to say he doesn't like that name.

"Okay, I get it. No need to make a fuss."

I start laughing and Aiden's lips twitch just a little. He starts to yawn and I decide he needs his rest.

"Thanks for staying with me little guy. C'mon, let's put you back to bed," I say and stand up. I walk up stairs as Peeta trails behind me and Aiden squirms when we pass Aliyah's room.

"You wanna sleep with your big sister?" I ask him

Aiden reaches to her room and I take that as a yes.

I slowly open the door to see Aliyah with her head buried in a book.

"Aliyah?"

He head whips around causing some of her hair to hit her face.

"Yes mom?" she asks me while writing a few more lines in the book and closing it.

"Aiden wants to sleep with his big sister, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Can I hold him?" She asks reaching her arms out

"Of course, he is your baby brother, you don't have to ask permission" I say and hand her Aiden. He seems much happier now that he's with his sister.

"What were you writing in the book?" I ask her

"It's actually yours," she says and I see it's my song writing book

"I was writing some lyrics to sing to my mom later," she says and hands it to me. I read over at least 3 songs and tears fill my eyes

"When did you do this?"

"While you were at the hospital. I was supposed to sing it to you but I changed my mind. I was hoping to ask you if you would let me sing back up on one for your tracks. I even recorded one using my guitar," she says and scampers off the bed to pull her guitar from under the bed

"Where did you get a guitar?" I ask her and she looks at Peeta who is standing at the doorway.

"Peeta,"

"She was upset when you went to record the 4th track on your album and I heard her singing so I got her a guitar and taught her how to play it" he explains in a fast rant

"Well let me hear then," I say and she nods. She turns to a page with a bunch of lyrics and starts strumming a tune on the guitar.

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away Fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

She looks at me and I'm shocked to silence.

"Well, what do you think? I'm not going to sing this song for my mom though," she says and I still can't speak so I just nod earning a chuckle from her and Peeta.

"Honey, that was amazing. Where did you learn to sing like that?" I say finding my voice

"Well, believe it or not, I got it from my mom."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm kinda tired now, see you tomorrow?" she asks lying down and snuggling into Aiden.

"See you tomorrow," I say and kiss her and Aiden on the head and walk into my own room.

I look and see that Peeta already went to bed and is sleeping facing the door.

I get in the bed and he involuntarily wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my hair.

"I love you Peeta."

"Mmmm, I love you too Katniss," he says in his sleep. I smile and then drift into my own peaceful slumber.

…

…

**The Next Day**

I quickly wipe the milk off of Aiden's mouth after his feeding. He looks utterly content and I lay him in his room to sleep. Strangely Aiden only woke up once last night from the multiple times he's supposed to like Annie told me. Mom and Prim went back to District 4 this morning and Johanna, Gale, Finnick, and Annie are supposed to leave tomorrow.

Once I'm sure he's sleeping I close the door and head to Aliyah's room. I see her brushing her hair and volunteer to put on her makeup. I learned how to do makeup from my prep team a bit before the Quarter Quell and manage to make her looks as radiant as the sun. He's wearing a sky blue dress with silver flats and her nails are painted a matching color.

"There, you look beautiful," I tell her and put the lip stick down

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Now give me a twirl," I say and I'm reminded of Cinna

She stands and twirls as her dress flares out.

"Perfect, are you ready Leah?" I ask her because I'm sure as hell not

"Yes," just as she says this the door bell rings and all her readiness is thrown out the window as she nervously bounces in a typical girl fashion. I can see her starting to sweat to I put the fan on her in attempt to cool her down so she won't stain her dress.

Once she calms down I smooth out my forest green dress and take one of Aliyah's hair bands and put my hair in a high ponytail.

Aliyah leaves the room, quickly patting her hair down and descends down the steps. I follow after her and Both Peeta and Sheila's eyes are wide.

We get down the steps and Peeta's mouth is hanging open.

"Katniss."

"Yes?" I ask him.

He makes a bunch of gurgling sounds before uttering one word.

"Wow."

"Ok, what are you gawking at?" I say getting annoyed with his constant staring.

"You," he says and I blush

"You're lying. This dress is horrible."

"The dress is beautiful. But what's more beautiful is the woman wearing it," he says taking my hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Peeta says and kisses me. Aliyah makes a sound of agitation and all of us laugh.

"Why don't I go get some Ice tea?" I suggest and everyone agrees. Peeta offers me help which I gladly accept and we go into the kitchen.

**(When I imagined this part I always pictured it in Aliyah's POV so here it is)**

**Aliyah's POV**

I watch mommy and daddy go into the kitchen and the look toward my mother. At first I was confused with the idea of having two mothers but after a while I got the hang of it.

"So, what do you want to do?" my mother asks.

"I don't know. I could show you my dolls?" I suggest and she nods enthusiastically. I get up and hear Aiden's cries from his room.

"I'll get him!" I shout and motion for my mother to follow me. I trot up the stairs with my mother in tow and open the door to Aiden's room. I check to see if he needs changing or is hurt and both are a 'no.' I decide he needs to be fed and remember I left his bottle in my room. I prop Aiden up on my arm and use the other to open the door to my room.

"Wow."

"I know right?" I reply before setting Aiden down in the small crib I put in my room since he likes to sleep with me. I find it on top of my make up table and make sure to wipe it clean of all the cosmetic products that could potentially harm him. I the pick him up and see that he's fallen asleep so I gently prod him and he peaks one eye open and when he sees it's me opens them fully. Instead of forcing it into his mouth I pour little drops for him to taste so he won't squirm when I put it in his mouth. He sips hungrily as he drinks the formula.

"Isn't he young to be drinking formula yet?" my mother asks me.

"Yes, but he had some digestive problems when he born so at least 2 meals a day have to be this formula."

"Oh, you know you had the same problem when you were born. I was worried sick. Especially your father. He would constantly check on you in the night to make sure your stomach wasn't hurting," my mom says and I smile. Since my father dies when I was 2 I love to hear things about him. My mom doesn't like to talk about him much so I appreciate every chance I get.

I'm just about to say something when Aiden squeals. He swats my hand I take the bottle away from his adorable blood red lips. I use his bib to wipe some of the formula off and he seems extremely happy.

"I can't wait 'till I'm older."

"Why?" my mother asks me.

"Because I will get to find someone I love, get married, have adorable little babies like Aiden. Get a job singing or something and just have a happy life."

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother," my mother says with a warm smile.

"Thanks," I tell her and my mom calls us from down stairs.

I trot down with my mom in tow and see my mom pouring iced tea in a cup.

"Here's the iced tea," she says handing us a cup.

"Thank you Katniss," my mother says.

"No prob." My mom says and informs me that she wants to look at some of my music.

"What for?" my mother asks.

"Aliyah has a lot of talent and I was thinking I could get her on my label," my mother explains and I hand he the note book with all my songs in it. She immediately goes into that mode were nothing matters but her and the song she's going over. She navigates her way around the furniture without lifting her eyes from the notes or bumping into anything. She sits in the rocking chair that she would sing me, and now Aiden, to sleep in and starts mumbling words to one of my songs. She then shoots up, her eyes wide in realization.

"This is it! This is it. Aliyah I need you to sing this to me okay?" she says to me and I nod. I shoot my other mom a confused look with she just shrugs at. She plops me down in front of this new device called a computer. This is one of the portable ones and my mother opens up a tab with funny lines with different colors on it.

"Now, when I point to you sing the song here okay?"

"Got it."

She presses the play button and music plays for a short period of time before the music plays.

**(Listen to "Holla at the Dj" by Coco Jones. I'm sorry I'm just too lazy to write the lyrics. Also I decided to make Aliyah 9 years old instead of 5)**

I finish the song and look up at her. She's grinning like an idiot and stops the record button. I prepare myself to chew her out when she anticipates my move.

"Before you chew me out, listen," she says and presses a button. The music I was just listening to combined with my voice plays and I'm stunned to silence. She pauses it and presses a few more buttons before a CD comes out of the machine and she takes it. She writes the name of the song and my name on it and hands it to me.

"This is you."

I hold the thin, cold disk in my hand and feel tears well up in my eyes. I jump up and hug her and tell her thanks.

"No problem. But I've got to make three more copies of this song. One more for you as a backup, and one to sent to Patricia and another for me," She says and starts typing again. Not too far later, three disks pop out and she writes the names again.

Daddy walks in and mom asks him to watch me and Aiden while she heads to the studio. He, of course, agrees and my mom literally sprints out the door. I sit back down next to my mom who looks like she just saw someone get killed.

"Sorry, she gets like that when it comes to music. She really wants me to get into music and is excited about me joining her label."

"School Girl Records?"

"Yeah. It's an all-girl label and she really wants everyone to know about my voice," I tell her.

"Aren't you afraid of everyone thinking of you as Katniss's daughter and not as one of the singers?" she asks.

"Nah, mom really stressed that she was going to use her title to help me get recognized. After that all I have to do is keep it."

"Sounds like a lot of work," I say.

"It is. But I love it," I say with a smile.

We talk for a while more before my mom leaves. I close the door and slump against it.

"Rough day?" Daddy asks.

"You could say that."

I walk upstairs hoping tomorrow won't be this stressful.

…

…

I wake up with a start and see a pair of grey eyes peering at mine.

"Aliyah, you need to get some clothes now," my mother says with a shaky voice.

"What happened?" I ask, my sleepiness wearing off and I'm gathering some clothes without bothering to put any on.

"It's Aiden. His skin and eyes are yellow and I don't know what to do. He's falling in and out of consciousness and I'm so scared," she says while forcing the tears back in her eyes.

"Isn't it normal for babies to have some problems during this time?" I ask hoping it's nothing.

"Yes but the doctor never said anything about this," she says and starts fidgeting. She told me she has this thing called ADHD which is short for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. It causes her to be restless and hyperactive. You hardly ever see my mom sitting down or chilling out. If you try and keep her still she'll flip out. Once, dad wanted to paint this dress for her in some experiment and she had to stay completely still.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

After five minutes of staying semi-still, she screamed 'I can't take it anymore' and started running around the house. It took all my power not to laugh and record her on the computer. After about three minutes of mom flipping out and dad running after her shouting 'Don't smudge the paint!' She ran out of gas and plopped down on the floor.

"Did I tell you I have ADHD?" she said to him.

"Oh really?" my dad said sarcastically before leaving to clean up the mess.

Speaking of, "where's dad?" I ask trying my best not to start crying. I know if I cry she'll calm me down and that means she can't express her emotions which is extremely rare.

"He's down stairs. The ambulance should be here in a few minutes," she says and I notice the tremble is gone. I know my dad is her rock and somehow he can always calm her down even without being in the room.

Once I have my stuff packet we sprint down stairs. The ambulance arrives and we sit there. We arrive and we find ourselves in the waiting room while doctors try and figure out what's wrong with my baby brother. Mom is sleeping in daddy's lap while I rest my head on his shoulder. We're silent and after five minutes, Haymitch and my mother arrive. Dad shakes my mom awake who looks at him, me and Haymitch. She basically leaps off his lap and falls into Haymitch's already extended arms and finally lets the tears fall. I soon find myself crying and my mother comes and holds me for the first time since I was a little girl. I cry my heart out while my dad goes and comforts my mom who seems to cling to Haymitch for dear life. We all stop abruptly when a doctor walks in.

"The Mellark Family?" he asks. Mom and dad get up and he introduces himself as Dr. Anderson. My mother and father say hello while my mom holds me and I burry my face in her chest. She smells like lilac and I take pleasure in the scent as I listen to the conversation.

"Is he going to be okay?" I hear my dad ask.

"Yes, he has jaundice. It's something babies get when they have too much bilirubin in his blood. It happens when a babies red blood cells break down. It's part of the body's wear and tear process and there's nothing to worry about," he says and my parents sigh.

"Thank God," Haymitch says. He's sort of like our granddad so when any of us is hurt or said it hurts him a million times more and he will do _anything_ to make us feel better.

"Why did this happen?" Daddy asks.

"His liver isn't mature enough to process the bilirubin and ensure it get excreted from his blood," he explains

"When will it end?" My mom asks into Haymitch's chest.

"In about two or three days."

I look up and see my dad walk up to him and shake his hand and say 'Thank you'. Dr. Anderson says 'Your Welcome and asks me if I want to see my brother. I nod and walk off to see baby Aiden.

**Katniss's POV**

The doctor leads Aliyah out of the room and I fall apart in Peeta's arms.

I hear footsteps that only belong to Haymitch from their slight unevenness from 28 years of drinking. He places a hand on my shoulder and calms me down in a way no one could ever guess.

"Do you want all these people to think your weak, Sweetheart?"

At this comment my head pops up, almost giving Peeta a concussion, I wipe my eyes which have faltered to become red, and I look like my normal self.

"I'm good," I say and a huge grin breaks out on Haymitch's face.

"How did you do that?" Sheila asks from Peeta's side.

"The last thing Katniss wants is to look weak in front of people. All I did was use that as a weapon," Haymitch explains and his grin grows wider.

"Sheila?" I ask attentively.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for being here at a time like this. Although she doesn't say it I know Aliyah appreciates you being here."

"Not prob, I'm just glad I can be with Aliyah," she says with I warm smile I just have to return.

Aliyah walks in holding Aiden who is asleep. She asks if we can leave and everyone says yes. By the time we get home it's 4:00 am. Aliyah puts Aiden in his room and goes to hers while me and Peeta go to ours.

"Thank was close," he murmurs in my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I know. That was way too close."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I finally find the courage to ask him.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" I ask him almost inaudibly.

"What? Having Aiden?"

"Yes."

"No. Aiden's one of the best things that happened to us. I would never think of him as a mistake," Peeta says then shifts so he's on his side and resting on his fore arm. He looks at me quizzically before I everything clicks.

"You think he was a mistake," he says. The way he says it causes tears to run down my face. The fact that it wasn't a question hurt me, but his cold, icy, monotone voice was like a slap in the face that I couldn't return. And since it can't be returned, the pain has time to creep in.

"We're too young. Aliyah has so much promise. Did you hear her sing this morning? She may not be my blood but I swore those birds fell silent. She deserves more than a mom that breaks down when push comes to shove and has so much food on her plate she has to put the best back on the tray. I knew what I was getting into when I did this but I didn't expect to have you and kids to think about. Hell, I thought you wanted me dead!" I say and a cold chuckle escapes me.

"I guess I thought I could handle everything when I couldn't," I say and the tears continue to flow. Peeta remains silent for a long time and I don't dare look at him. I hear him sigh and I take a peek out the corner of my eye. His florescent white eyes and blood red and he is hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bitch I should go," I say and get up. I barely make it three steps before Peeta is gripping my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," he says in that deep voice. Oddly enough it seems comforting now instead of scary and threatening. I don't comment though. Instead I just wrap my arms around him and let him cry. His tears wet my hair as I guide him to the bed and let him cry. After a while, we fall asleep in his own tears.

…

…

**The Next Day**

I wake up on a happy note. Although last night was a disaster I have recordings for this new movie coming out. Movies are basically long TV shows in this building called a theater that is projected on a big screen. Apparently people pay money to go see these things. I look and see that Peeta has already woken up. I hear talking downstairs so I'm sure that everyone's up but me. Aliyah is supposed to do some of the back up with the team. With her, there is one female alto, Aliyah who is a soprano, a male Tenor, and a low male voice which I forgot what it was called.

I get up and go in the shower. I quickly wash up and complete the first half on my morning ritual. I put my hair in its usual braid and realize it's touching my butt now. I take it out of the braid and put it in a rubber band up to the middle of my back. I walk back into the room and take the scissors from the drawer. I cut just below the band and feel the tell tale tug and release. I hold up my hair and throw it in the trash. I put on an undershirt and shorts then get a smaller scissors and brush and trot downstairs.

"Hi everybody."

"Hey Kat," Peeta says and kisses my cheek. He, Aliyah and Aiden are sitting at the dinner table eating pancakes. Well, he and Aiden are, Aliyah has her head buried in music notes for today.

"Can you even out my hair and brush it please?" I ask handing him the supplies. He agrees but tells me to sit on the bench at the kitchen counter. I sit down and Peeta jumps up on the table. I notice Aliyah has stopped reading and is now staring at up with such focus it scares me.

He takes the ends of my hair and starts snipping. The hair that falls doesn't get in my shirt due to his skilled hands. Once he's finished he bends down and kisses my neck causing a smile to appear on my face. He moves back and runs the brush through my hair. My hair, which seems to have no knots, succumbs to the pull of the brush and I rest my arms on his thighs. While he does this, he places the occasional kiss on the cheek or on the neck. Once he puts the brush down I spin around and kiss him. I spin the chair around and wrap my arms around his neck as he does the same to my waist. He breaks the kiss and we stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he mutters almost in audibly.

"I love you more," I reply and kiss his nose. We walk back into the kitchen where I get some pancakes and bacon and Aliyah stares at us. I almost ask her what's up when Peeta nudges my side and I look at him. He grins at me and I literally feel my insides melt. We finish our food and all get dressed. Peeta wants to come sit in and we can't take Aiden for danger of the sound hurting is not fully developed ears. I put him in my arms and sling the bag with his toiletries on my arm. I knock on the door and Greasy Sae opens it. She helped us out a lot through the years and since Peeta moved into my house we gave her Peeta's as a thank you gift. At first she didn't want to but when we started moving her in she gave in. Her granddaughter, Basilla, sits in the kitchen drawing and her eyes light up when she sees us.

"Hi!" she says and reaches for Aiden. I give her to him and let her talk to Aliyah while we talk to Sae. After about 5 minutes we say bye and take Aliyah while they watch Aiden. It doesn't take long to get to the studio and I tell the secretary my name. She smiles and tells Patricia we're coming up. I take the elevator and next thing you know we're 20 stories up in the studio.

"Katniss!"

I whip around and see Patricia standing here with a huge grin. I walk up to her and hug her. I introduce her to my family and she fawns over Aliyah. We sit there for a few minutes, going over the music and lyrics when the backup singers come in. We give them a quick run around when we finally go into the studio. I hear the music begin and then start singing.

_This is the end_

_Hold you breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then, hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_That sky fall_

_Sky fall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take me name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (Let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (When it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (We will stand tall)_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (Let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (When it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (We will stand tall)_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall x2)_

The music plays and I close my eyes. I let it engulf me and hear my male tenor whisper to Aliyah, 'watch this'.

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'll never be_

_Without your security_

_Are your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm?_

_Put you hand in my hand and we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (Let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (When it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (We will stand tall)_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (Let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (When it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (We will stand tall)_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At sky fall_

_Oooooh_

I open my eyes and both Aliyah and Peeta have their mouths open. I see my tenor grinning like he committed a crime.

"What?" I ask.

"You're amazing!" Aliyah exclaims.

"You heard me sing," I counter.

"Yeah but not a real song with real notes and real meaning," Peeta says as Patricia adjusts how much we can hear.

"Well now you know," I say and Patricia gives me the thumbs up. It always amazes me how quickly she can merge our voices with the music. Other people I've worked with can't do this nearly as good.

In 10 minutes I have a mocha in my hand and the best sound on Earth playing in my ears. I listen to the orchestra finish the song and tell her it's perfect.

"Thank you sweetie," she says and puts in four blank CDs to put the song on. I learned this from her.

"Like I always say, two for you, two for me," she says handing me my two CDs that she always gives me of my work and putting the other two in separate zip lock bags. I know one is for her since they only requested one. Before I know it, we're walking down the wet streets of District 12.

"Must've rained while we were inside," Peeta says and me and Aliyah nod. I'm rubbing off on her way too fast.

I'm in a happy mood considering the wet, foggy, damp area gives of a smell of the woods. It also helps that it's one of those warm after rain times that doesn't make you wonder is its winter still and not spring. Before we know it we're sitting on the couch with Aiden in my arms. He looks so much better than what he did last night but doesn't seem as happy as he usually is. I think he knows there's something wrong with him which proves that both of my children have my temperamental streak.

This cannot be good.

I soon put a sleeping Aiden in his portable crib that is usually in Aliyah's room. He falls asleep instantly and Aliyah moves in between us.

"You know I love you right?" Aliyah asks after a few moments of silence.

"Of course we do. You've been a great daughter," Peeta says.

"I know but I feel like I don't say it enough. You guys took me in and the least I can do is throw a little 'I love you' or 'you mean the world to me' every once in a while."

"Sweetie, just being our daughter is the biggest 'I love you' or 'you mean the world to me' someone could ever have. I don't ever want to hear you say that again," Peeta scolds and she nods.

After a while, Aliyah falls asleep and we bring them into their rooms. We walk back downstairs and sit on the couch.

Peeta's arm is lazily draped over my shoulder as I tuck my feet under and lean into him. We walk for a while and soon Peeta leans down and kisses me slowly. We stare into each other's eyes and Peeta leans in again. His hands find my waist, pulling me flush against him and my hands weave through his hair and push his face, deepening the kiss. I straddle his lap, pushing him down on the couch. His tongue flicks against my lips causing me to involuntarily grind against him. He moans into my mouth and I continue my actions. I move from his lips to his neck where I continuously nip and suck until I see a big purple bruise.

"Your gonna pay for that," Peeta says. His voice is deep and husky and I almost come undone right there.

"Oh really?" I ask and kiss him before he can reply. I'm defiantly in charge this round. I slowly pull of his shirt and run my hands up and down his chest causing his eyes to flutter closed. I bend down and bring my mouth close to his ear.

"You like this don't you?" I ask continuing my actions and going lover every time. After a few seconds he snatches my neck and brings me down to kiss him. I love it when Peeta is sweet and nice but in bed, that's a whole 'nother situation. I love it when Peeta is aggressive and forceful during sex. He doesn't know this, but sometimes I pick fights with him in order to get the hot make up sex that comes after. Although we didn't fight, tonight is going to be one of those nights.

He pulls off my shirt and plays with me in a way he never has before. I kiss him passionately and pull away to stare into those beautiful pools of blue.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" I suggest with a lustful look in my eye that makes him squirm. I laugh as I get of him and race up stairs where the pleasure continues all night long.

…

…

**(2 months later)**

I wake up feeling extremely satisfied. Peeta was amazingly aggressive and I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I play with his chest that has faint, blonde hairs on them. He wakes up in a daze and I give him a few minutes to remember everything that happened last night.

"Last night we fucked like rabbits, real or not real?" He asks and I laugh and his description of what went on last night.

"You could say that," I reply and kiss him. We proceed to make out like this before I remember there are children in the house which I voice to Peeta.

He turns to look at the digital clock next to his night stand and tells me its 6:00. I groan loudly, not wanting to lease the safety and comfort of Peeta's arms. Noticing my distress, Peeta bends down and whispers something that has me waking up Aliyah within the next few seconds.

"While Aliyah's in school we can have a repeat of last night," he whispers seductively.

Its 7:40 by the time Aliyah's dressed and ready for school. It just finished rebuilding so the kids don't have to be taught in the homes of civilians that were teachers here, or in their old districts. It only takes her 10 minutes and so she'll have time to talk to her friends. The minute that door closes I shove Peeta against it.

"Someone's a little aggressive," Peeta says with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up," I say and kiss him. I grind against him and slide my tongue into his mouth where they battle for dominance. I throw one of my legs around his waist which he grips tightly.

"You like when I'm rough don't you?" he says while kissing and nipping at my neck.

"Oh god yes!" I say when he hits that right spot earning a chuckle from Peeta. We start kissing again when someone knocks at the door.

"Fuck!" I shout and cover my mouth with wide eyes. Peeta pulls me onto him by the hem of my shirt and stares into my eyes.

"This isn't over," he says and walks to the door leaving me with an extreme urge to kiss him.

"Whoever it is must be dying!" I shout and he laughs.

I find out its Gale and Johanna.

"Hey Katniss! Sorry to interrupt Peeta fucking your brains out!" she says loud enough for everyone to hear. My eyes grow wide but I don't protest causing her eyes to bulge.

"I was right?! Gosh Katniss its 8 o'clock in the morning! At least get some coffee before he bangs you until his dick falls off!" she says and we start laughing.

"You're disgusting!" I say

"Disgusting, but true," Johanna says before throwing her duffle bag on the couch as something glints off her hand.

A wedding ring.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"What?" she asks spinning around.

"Dah! Aaahhh!" I say pointing to her finger.

"Oh. Aaahhh!" she says. We go about screaming while Peeta just shakes Gale's hand and wishes him luck. Speaking of…

"You!" I say and stomp up to him. I have to raise my head slightly considering he has two extra years of height on him.

"What?" he asks looking down at me. I probably look like a Chihuahua fighting a Rottweiler but I don't care.

"You ever and I mean ever, hurt my honorary sister, I will kill you."

"And I'll help," Peeta chimes in. Gale swears never to hurt her and I tell Jo all she has to do is call me and dig the grave.

"Will do," she says and goes into the basement where she knows I keep the alcohol.

I sit on the couch and hear Gale say he's going to find Johanna. The minute I hear the basement door close I jump Peeta. I kiss him with such ferocity I have to muffle his moan. As if on instinct, he grinds on me and it's my turn to stop myself.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you right now," I whisper and watch his ocean blue eyes get darker as he imagines the things I have in mind. He suddenly flips me over so I'm under him and he's hovering above me. He kisses me hard and I wrap my legs around his waist. The sound that comes from his throat causes a teasing smile to form on my lips as I run my nails across his cheeks, on his lips, chest…lower. His eyes flutter closed as I rip my hand away and kiss him. He runs his tongue over my lips and I widen them, granting him entrance.

"Oh God!"

I look up to see Gale covering his face with his hands and muttering curses. I shove Peeta off of me and he falls to the ground with an embarrassing thump. Johanna comes and when she sees me disheveled appearance her jaw goes slack.

"You can't keep you hands off each other for two fucking minutes! Oops, wrong choice of words," she says covering her mouth and grinning. Gale looks at me, then Jo, and pulls Peeta off the floor and guides him into the kitchen. Jo pulls me into the guest room and scolds me like my mother. By the time I come down stairs I'm in a completely different outfit, which I have to say looks delicious on me, and my hair is down in soft waves. Peeta's jaw goes slack when he sees me and Gale smacks his arm and scolds him.

"What did I just say?" he says in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry. I bet you've done worse to Johanna?" he squeals.

"Oh defiantly. There was this one time in District 3…"

"Gale Orion Hawthorne!" Johanna exclaims.

"Sorry! Catnip's like my sister. I see that I'm obviously going to be upset!"

"But you don't have to tell them about us fucking in 3!" she says. I walk over to Peeta who puts his arm around my and pretends to kiss my check.

"You look so sexy right now," he says in a low voice. I'm wearing **a** black spaghetti strap shirt with an angel heart on it and some black skinny jeans and obviously no shoes and I blush at his comment.

"Now that we've gotten that out the way, we have some news," Gale says.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"We've got to go to the Capitol."

"For what?" We ask at the same time.

"It's the 5th Anniversary since the fall of the Capitol," Johanna says and we nod. They explain that we'll need to be there in two days and that Finnick, Annie, and Baby Fin have already left and are at a hotel there now.

When Aliyah gets home we tell her and she just nods. We all pack our things today and spend tomorrow trying to tell all the people that's are necessary we're leaving and informing Haymitch of our trip. Next thing you know, we're on a train going to the Capitol.

We decided to bring the kids because this may be their first and last time at the Capitol. Aliyah spends her time inspecting the train while Effie watches Aiden. She comes back without her wig, makeup, and ridiculous clothes. Instead, her hair is in a tight dirty blonde bun that makes her hazel eyes pop and her face only has on some lip gloss and she's wearing a yellow summer dress with matching heels that don't clack as loud as her other ones. I immediately think Aiden's hurt but find out She's just looking for his dipper bag. I give it to her, surprised at how good she is with mothering. Gale and Johanna are in there room doing God knows what and Haymitch is sitting at the bar, fixing himself some tequila. He sits down with us, bottle in one hand, glass in the other and takes a shot. Peeta and I stare at him and Haymitch just smirks.

"You want some?" he asks. I look at Peeta, then him and shrug and grab the bottle from him. I get up and chide him.

"You're losing your touch old man," I say waiting for him to catch on.

"Why?" he asks and by this time I've reached the sink. I open the bottle and pour everything down the drain.

"That's why," I say and jump over the stand. Haymitch looks angry and Peeta reminds him that in order for him to be 'grandpa' to our children he needs to cut down. Now, pay close attention to the words 'Cut Down.' If we deprive him of all his drinks he will probably lose it. Now he can only drink 3 times a day and it can only be three cups or less. Once he gets used to the life style we will make it two days two cups and one day one cup until he can handle not drinking without snapping at everyone and twitching. I examine Haymitch who gets up and pours a glass of coffee instead. He looks the same except he's shaved and his clean face makes his ratty unkempt, long hair look out of place.

"When was the last time you cut you hair?" I ask and he says three months ago. My mouth goes agape and I wordlessly pick him up by the arm and take him to the bathroom with Peeta trailing behind me. I ask him to get his hair products and he brings them to me. I get the mobile chair from my room and make him sit in it. I press the button on the side that allows him to lean all the way back until his head is in the sink. Luckily there are two faucets, on for hands and one that is attached to a wire that allows it to be mobile and won't staunch the flow of water. I turn that one on and make it warm enough for him so his brain won't freeze. I wet his hair and grab the comb to untangle the knots in his hair. Once I'm done I put a handful of shampoo in my hand and massage it into his hair. It smells sweet in a manly kind of way and I relish in it as I dig my nails into his scalp. After a while, I comb through his hair with the shampoo in it and find more knots that were hidden.

I wash out his hair and put in some conditioner and put a shower cap on it. Much to his dismay, I tell him it has to stay for a while and I use the train's hair dryer to dry it through the cap. After a while I turn it off and take off the cap to wash out the conditioner. I dry his hair and tell him to hold it around the scalp off his hair so he'll catch the stray water. I quickly search the room for scissors and find them. After a while I find some and see Haymitch sitting in the exact spot he was and the towel is getting very wet. I let it drop to the floor and dry the rest of his hair with the dryer. Once I'm sure it's completely dry, I start cutting and snipping until he get a 'cool guy' look. I turn him around to the mirror and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" I ask him through the reflection.

"It's amazing. That you Sweetheart," Haymitchs says and kisses my cheek. I grin and tell him to help us clean up the mess. By the time we're done Effie informs us that due to delays, we won't be in the Capitol until about 12:00 tomorrow cuddling Aiden close to her. He really seems to like her when she doesn't wear her makeup and I make a point of telling it to her. She informs me that many people don't wear the Capitol attire so she doesn't wear her silly outfits too often. Haymitch says he's going to take a nap. Knowing his hair will get flattened when he sleeps, I tell him to meet me in my room when he wakes up.

I drag Peeta over to the movie room where we watch this old movie about some ugly chick named Bella who has to decide whether to go out with the Werewolf dude with nice abs called Jacob or the pale vampire the sparkles in the light named Edward. Johanna and Gale come and we soon get into a fight over who Bella will pick.

"Bella will obviously pick Edward! He's so cool and mysterious. Besides, she's a good girl. And the good girls always fall for the bad boys!" Johanna screams at me.

"No! Jacob is cute, funny, and motorcycle junkie, and has Amazing abs! She has to be out of her mind to not want to be this him!" I shout.

"Yeah in your dreams! He's a stinky, dog that doesn't deserve her!"

"You bitch!"

"No you're the bitch!" she says and we start fighting before Peeta and Gale has to restrain us.

Turns out, Bella chose Edward. Johanna was very through with it and I told her that Edward must've drugged her. We watch the other movies and once we watch the end of the final one, breaking dawn part 2 me and Johanna are in a talking frenzy.

**(DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED BREAKING DAWN PART 2. INSTEAD, SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

"Oh my gosh when I found out it was all a dream I was laughing so hard!" I say

"Yeah and when Carlisle, Seth, Jasper and Leah died I cried."

"I only cried for Carlisle and Jasper. I never really liked Seth and Leah," I explain.

"I like Seth but Leah is kind of a bitch. Now so you agree that Edward is a better husband than Jacob?" Johanna asks as we walk down the aisle.

"No, but as long as he treats Bella alright, I'm good. But I do have to admit Renesmee is the cutest thing I've ever seen ever!"

"I know right! I just wanted to tear through the screen and hug her!"

"And could you believe Jacob imprinted on her? I was so surprised!" I say.

"Me too but they do look really cute together!" Johanna says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Well I didn't get a thing," Peeta says.

"Me too!" Gale says.

"Then you can talk about boy stuff!" Johanna says and we continue our talk.

**(OKAY, YOU CAN READ ON NOW. I TRULLY RECOMMEND YOU WATCH THE MOVIE. IT'S AMAZING AND I WAS SHOCKED BY THE ALMOST ENDING)**

We walk out the theater and wait for our eyes to adjust to the light. We each go to our separate rooms and I go to check on the kids. Aliyah is fast asleep with Aiden curled in her arms. It amazes me how much they love each other even though Aiden only known her for at least a week. I plant a kiss on both their heads and head to my room and cave into Peeta's touch. I fall asleep ready to face the place that ruined my life.

…

…

The bright lights of the cameras are still overbearing, but not creepy. My smile isn't forced as I learn that I'm going have an interview with Caesar this afternoon and we sign a few autographs, people fawn over my kids, and we're off to prep. Aiden is the only one spared from the makeup procedures and I introduce Aliyah to my prep team. The call her extremely beautiful and when she finishes my hair, she sets to work on Aliyah's. Aliyah, of course, is giddy considering she never got this type of treatment before. I see that my dress is hot pink and reminds me so much of Cinna it hurts. I soon learn that Cinna had a whole private collection filled with hundreds of outfits for me only. On them was one note over and over.

I'm still betting on you.

Cinna. The man who gave up his life for me and my cause is still betting on me. I put on the dress and find that it fits me perfectly. I ask them how and Flavius says that they were all labeled by age. Apparently he has them up to 57. I sit and put on my silver flats and see my daughter in a sky blue dress with her hair pulled back into a pony tail with cork screw curls. I smile and thank her as we are called back stage. Peeta is in a tux with a hot pink handkerchief and Aiden in a matching tux with a light blue handkerchief. I hear Caesar introduce us and we walk on stage. The crowd obviously loves Aiden and Aliyah and Aliyah knows it. Peeta shakes his hand and Caesar engulfs me and Aliyah in a hug as we sit down.

"Hello guys, nice to see you again," Caesar says.

"Same here," I say, for once not feeling uncomfortable.

"I can honestly say I never thought I would see you guys again," he says to me and Peeta.

"Yes, I was so bent on keeping Katniss alive," Peeta says in a quiet voice.

"But one a happier note, why don't we introduce these to adorable children yeah?" He says and the crowd cheers in reply.

"Well this is our daughter Aliyah and this is our new born baby boy Aiden," Peeta says.

"How old is he?" Caesar asks

"He's 2 months old."

"2 months. He looks older."

"I know. He gets is tall traits from his daddy," I say.

"Would you mind if I held him?" Caesar asks and Peeta agrees. Caesar is the only Capitol person besides my prep team and Effie that we trust. We found out he was secretly part of the rebellion and had hidden messages to the soldiers about when to attack and other things that could be beneficial.

"Not at all," Peeta says and hands Aiden to Caesar. Aiden seems to like Caesar's hair and I make a comment of that. Everyone laughs and we continue the interview with Aiden perched on Caesar's lap. It's all fun and Games until Caesar talks to Aliyah.

"So Aliyah, it's my understanding that you were adopted by Katniss and Peeta," Caesar starts.

"Yes," she says quietly. I know this is a rough topic for her and I put my arm around her as a reminder we're still here.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he says in a very gentle tone. Caesar is our friend and his expression clearly states that if it were up to him he wouldn't even be here.

"Well, my biological mother, Sheila Heddigs, she started drinking and abusing me after my father died in the war for freedom 5 years ago."

"I see. How old were you at that time?"

"I was 4. I didn't know much about living for myself but I memorized the recipes my mother taught me before she changed."

"It must've been a lot of work," Caesar says.

"It was. I didn't know much and had t use the money from the safe into order to by food. I'm sure people knew because some would give me food and money during my trips in fear of my mother. "

"Oh, how did Katniss and Peeta come in your lives?"

"Well, after a while I signed up for my mom's dance school. I was thinking that I could earn a contract on her label with my singing and dancing skills I got from my mother."

"I guess you wish came true?" he says and I can see her eyes light up.

"Oh yes. I got to sing back up for her on that song for the movie that's coming out. When I heard her sing the bridge I almost forgot to keep singing."

"Thanks sweetie," I say and Aliyah proceeds to tell him about how she earned a contract on my label and is official School Girl. After a while she talks about how her mom forgot to pick her up and we took her to our house and fed her to help her out.

"They then went into the kitchen for a few minutes and came out and asked me how I felt about them being my parents. I obviously said yes and next thing I know I have an awesome room, awesome baby brother, and my life is just perfect," she says and I grin.

"I'm glad to see that your life is better now. Do you have and relations with your mother?" Caesar asks her.

"Actually, I just had a visit with her a few days ago. She also came when Aiden had to go to the hospital."

"What happened? Please tell me he's better now. I would hate if he was hurt," Caesar says and clutches Aiden close to him.

"He's fine now. He just had problems with his liver and scared us. My mom was a wreck," she says and laughs while I blush.

"My mother came and held me while we waited for results."

"I'm guessing that she's much better now," Caesar says

"Oh Yes. She's almost like the woman I knew when I was 3 years old," Aliyah says with a bright look in her eye.

"Well I'm extremely happy for all of you. When we come back we will have performances by the Mellark women themselves. We'll be right back after these few messages," Caesar says. Once the red light goes off I pick Aliyah up and run her to the dressing room. I learned how to run in heels from Effie and I spent the past two days teaching her how to change in 40 seconds flat. I go in my room and basically let my dress fall on the floor and get ready.

I slide on a yellow summer dress with cowboy boots and get brush my hair, take out my earrings, and switch my lipstick with a light pink that shimmers. Aliyah is all set and goes into the crowd to watch me perform. I walk back on stage and turn to face the band as I prepare for my performance. I hear the music play and I start to sing.

**(Play Carrie Underwood Cupid's got a shotgun to understand the song and other stuff more)**

_Oh he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago_

_Turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow_

_I might just kept on running, from here to District 2_

'_Cause he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof_

_Yeah, cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart_

_I've been dodging bullets; I've been hiding in the dark_

_Shot a double barrel trigger, happy as can be_

_Cupid's got a shot gun and he's pointing it at me_

_He's sitting in that tree stand and his wings are camouflaged_

_I dug down in my fox hole waiting on his next barrage_

_Must be open season got a target on my back_

_He keeps throwing love grenades and I'm under attack_

_Yeah, cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart_

_I've been dodging bullets; I've been hiding in the dark_

_Shot a double barrel trigger, happy as can be_

_Cupid's got a shot gun and he's pointing it at me_

_Well he's got me in his sights; I've got a red dot on my chest_

_But little does he know I've strapped on my Kevlar vest_

_I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells_

_He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself_

_Yeah, cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart_

_I've been dodging bullets; I've been hiding in the dark_

_Shot a double barrel trigger, happy as can be_

_Cupid's got a shot gun and he's pointing it at me_

_Yeah cupid's got a shot gun but right now, he's running from me_

The music plays and I do the dance routine I set up from the ending music. The crow is in cheers dancing to the song and smiling. Before I know it, the song is over and the crowd loves me. I see Aliyah has gotten up and was watching me.

"Mommy, I'm scared," she says.

"There's nothing to be scared about. The crowd is already excited. They will love you," I say and she smiles although she looks like she'll faint.

Caesar calls her name and I start pacing.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. That girl has an amazing voice. Theywill love her," Haymitch says and I surprisingly calm down. I feel Peeta wrap his arms around my waist and I lean into his chest.

I turn my attention to Aliyah as she starts to sing.

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Ho-ho-ho-hold me tight now_

'_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me at hello x3_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me at hello_

_Close you mouth now baby don't say a word_

'_Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried with the beat so loud_

_And the speakers blowing up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Ho-ho-ho-hold me tight now_

'_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me at hello x3_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me at hello_

Her soft voice fills the air as she sings the melody to the song and the crowd is dancing and watching her with delight. Aliyah looks in her element and I know this will be her career choice forever.

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Ho-ho-ho-hold me tight now_

'_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me at hello x3_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me at hello_

The song finishes and the crowd erupts into chaos. They are screaming and cheering and blowing her kisses and she seems to love it. She smiles and waves at them before running back stage and into my arms.

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" she says bouncing slightly.

"I told you there was no reason to worry," I replay playing with her hair. She's wearing a white dress identical to mine and matching heels. We talk for a while before Octavia calls her over to help her with something. I leave to go change into my regular clothes but leave the makeup on. We say goodbye to my pets and I get Octavia's number so we can call each other. It turns out she watched the movie we saw with Johanna and Gale and thinks Jacob would be better for Bella too. Johanna soon comes over and congratulates me and we all get into a fight over twilight. We soon accumulate teams and I soon learn almost everyone in the Capitol watched that movie.

"It doesn't matter. Most of the people like Edward anyway."

"Wanna bet?" Octavia asks and you could hear her Capitol accent fade slightly. We end up doing a survey and find most people like Jacob more than Edward. We make a point of rubbing it in her face and she stomps off.

"She's probably going to vent to Gale," I say and Octavia says she has some big news. My ears perk up due to spending so much time with her and her making me a gossip junkie.

"I'm moving to District 7!" she shouts and we start screaming. In order for her to move she'll have to give up her Capitol privileges, something she's wanted to do before the war even began. I congratulate her and Next thing you know we're back at home.

I decide to go to the woods to get some herbs for dinner since we already have meat. After a while I have enough and I'm just about to head back when I hear a pawing.

I instinctively raise my bow and aim toward the sound. Out comes a baby wolf and I have to jerk my hand in an extremely fast way to avoid hitting the obviously injured creature. Her paw is bleeding and has a ring around it. She probably got caught in Gale's snare and got herself out. I clean it and find myself naming her Miranda and walking with her at my side.

People aren't that surprised to see a wolf knowing that is she hasn't killed me, she won't kill anyone else. We get home and Aliyah's attention turns to Mandy. I talk to Peeta and convince him into letting me keep her. We walk into the living room to see Aiden riding Mandy like a horse and Aliyah video tapping it.

"Aliyah!" I scream and she cuts the video and picks up Aiden. Mandy slumps down and I can see her wound started to bleed again.

"Oh Miranda, Aliyah what's wrong with you? You could've hurt her!" I shout and pick up the little thing.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny," She says and tears well up in her eyes. I bend down to her level and scold her in a softer tone.

"Aliyah you need to be careful. I know you meant well but Miranda isn't well right now," I say and she nods. I dress Miranda's wounds and wrap it in gauze. She falls asleep on my lap and I drift off too.

…

…

**(7 years later)**

**Aliyah's POV**

I sit on the train, Aiden's seven year old body propped on mine. Over the years I've grown stronger and wiser which has made my body grow to that length. I'm now almost as tall as my mother and have a very wide vocabulary. In my other hand is my best friend Axel Martin. Yes, my best friend is a boy. He's only given that title because we're too young to date. Yes, I have a crush on him and he has a crush on me. We both know and do some of the things couples do. Like holding hands and giving little kisses on the cheek. We haven't, actually kissed yet though. Silent tears streak my face as I remember the reason we are even here.

My mother is gone.

You would've thought it would be planned and expected considering all those years of drinking, but it wasn't. It was spontaneous and painful. My adoptive mother, Katniss Mellark, got a call and told me. I was playing with Aiden and our family wolf Miranda. I screamed my head off and mom just held me and cried. That was a week ago. Word of her death spread like wildfire since me and my mom are famous and have cameras almost everywhere we go. It never bothered me until that day. They found out my mom left a will requesting her to be buried in the Capitol so that's where we're going. Aiden, being the smart child he is, knows that something bad happened but not what. Either way he and Axel work hard to try and keep me from breaking down. What they don't know is I'm like my other mom in ways that led most to believe she's my really mother, aside from the features. My mother and I both believe that crying is a weakness and any kind of weakness is frowned upon.

"Aliyah?"

I turn and see my mother in an elegant black dress that matches her raven black hair. I smooth out my dress which is black on the chest area and white on the bottom with polka-dots on it. I wear black flats where as she wears black heels.

"It's time," she says just as the train comes to a stop. I see my father behind her telling Aiden and Axel to get up. They're suits and all obey without question.

The funeral was a quiet, indescribable experience that I never want to talk out ever. I was told by the doctor that if she hadn't stopped when she did she would've been dead within a month. It was the trial that kept her off and losing me that put her back on. But that time it wasn't alcohol. It was a drug like the one given to my father during his hijacking.

But stronger.

She treated it like the other drugs she got her hands on. But the dosage she would take was too much for this kind. She would take that much every day until Aiden was born and she stopped. Little did she know all that time of over dosage was slowly killing her.

Judging by the way she was found, she as making lunch when she had a heart attack. Her heart stopped and she stayed that way for a few hours before her neighbor came over asking for salt and found her.

We went to the hotel where my mom was constantly called 'Lady Mockingjay' by everyone and it made her blush. Late in the night I snuck out with Axel who took me behind the hotel and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Aliyah. This shouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry; I knew it would happen sometime. I just didn't expect it to be now," I say and start to cry. He holds me for a while before pulling away and staring into my eyes. His stormy grey eyes and black hair make him look more handsome in the light of the moon.

"So beautiful," he whispers and leans in. I do as well and find myself having my first kiss. You would think it would be soft and sweet, but it was passionate and aggressive.

I loved every bit of it.

When we pulled away we were out of breath and grinning like idiots. His short, jet black hair was ruffled into little spikes from me running my hands through it and pulling it. We walk back to our rooms hand in hand and promise to dedicate the morning to our union.

…

…

**That Afternoon**

I walk hand in hand with Axel down the bustling streets of the Capitol. We stop at stores wear Axel recommends dresses that a turn down with a smile. He finally picks out a beautiful mink that he buys for me since its winter. Since his mom is my mom's fellow victor Johanna and his dad is her best friend Gale, he grew up with money like me. He was adopted by them when he when he was 11 and I was 10 so he's older than me. Along the way I sign a few autographs but once people notice who I'm with they start to smile as they pass me or wave. I always love my fans so I respond with a wave or a smile as well. We come up on Brooklyn Boulevard, named after the borough that existed before the dark days and I freeze in my tracks.

An Avox, or so I heard her called, is tied to a post and having the streets splattered with her own blood. He repeatedly whips her and calls her obscenities and talk about how this is his town and she shall treat him with respect. Sensing my move, Aiden takes the bag in my hand and hides them behind a mailbox as we run to her aid.

"Stop!" I scream and every eye turns on me. I motion for Axel to wait as I walk up to the man.

"Well if it isn't Aliyah Mellark. How you doing child?" He says with a country sound to it.

"Don't you 'How you doing me.' What is it your business to whip this young lady?"

His face goes stone cold once he realizes I'm not backing down, "She ain't a young lady. She's an Avox who due to you worthless mother get to be free and roam these streets like they're of worth."

"They are of worth. You will not degrade my mother and these people because Coriolanus Snow is dead. My mother did the right thing by letting him die," I say and he smacks me. I lunge at him but Axel steps in and holds me back.

"That Katniss Everdeen has done nothing but ruin a wonderful nation. Your brother should be ashamed to have any part of her and that pathetic lap dog for a husband."

"My father is anything but a pathetic lap dog. I will make sure you never see daylight again!" I scream and break free of his grasp. Some holds Axel back, muttering that I have my mother's blood and can do this on my own. He raises the whip to his me but I dodge it and tackle him. I straddle his lap as he fights me.

There I proceed to beat him until he's bleeding. I notice Axel and others working to untie the girl and get her to a hospital.

"I'm going to make you wish you never met me," I say and throw him down while getting up. I see my mother and father watching me and I turn to them. Someone pushes me down and I feel the whip connect with my face.

"You shouldn't have done that," he says and beats me twice before my mom comes and literally snatches the whip from his hand. She smacks him and he falls to the ground.

"You ever lay a hand on my daughter, I'll kill you," she says and whips him. My dad and axel help me up and I feel a bit of blood run down my back. I tell my dad and he lifts my shirt and tells me it's a few scratches. Thanks to the fur coat I was wearing, it took most of the lashes and the scratches only come from impact. I run over to the Avox girl who slumped to the floor unconscious after being untied.

The ambulance comes and puts her on the gurney and me and Axel sit in the back while my mom and dad sit upfront. I don't watch them operate. Instead, I watch the little line that signals if she alive or dead. It goes flat five times as she has trouble breathing. By the time we get there she's alive but unconscious and they can work on healing her wounds. The doctor who helps me with my wounds tells me she got whipped about 80 times and is lucky to be alive. After a while, Gale and Johanna who came with Aiden hug Axel and I hug Aiden tight.

"What happened to the man?"

"He's being put in jail as we speak," Johanna says and she hugs me.

We sit like that while I rest my head on Axel's shoulder and hold Aiden's hand. Mom is clinging to Dad for dear life like my mom would do when I was little. Gale holds Johanna, giving a peck on the cheek here and there. After a few hours a doctor comes in and tells us we can go see her. He all rush down the hallway, and once we reach the door it's decided that me and Axel will go. She looks at us with a smile. Now that the blood has been cleared you can see her features better. She has curly chocolate brown hair and brown eyes so dark they almost look black. Her lips are blood red with her mocha skin and it makes her look quite beautiful. She waves and writs something on a pad next to her. She holds it up and it reads 'Hi, I'm Jasmine. Your mother is Lady Mockingjay correct?'

"Yes, she outside if you would wish to speak to her," I say.

She shakes her head no and scribbles something down again. It reads 'Can you sign?' and I nod my head. One of Johanna's friends speaks sign and in order to communicate she though Jo, who taught Axel, who taught me, who taught everyone else in my family. I sign my name is Aliyah and this is my boyfriend Axel. She signs 'It's very nice to meet you guys. You have no idea how grateful I am for you helping me. I was shopping when he held me at gunpoint. He called me profanities before trying me and, well you know the rest. I will fro ever be in your debt'

'You sound like my mother. She hates owing people' I sign

'She must be a very smart woman. Smarter than she leads people to believe' Jasmine says.

'She is' I sign. We sign for a little while before the others introduce their selves. She grins and I can tell mom likes the term 'Lady Mockingjay' that people around the nation have been calling her. When we tour people would introduce and call her Lady Mockingjay and it would just make her eyes light up.

We soon find out that Jasmine has no family, all of which were either killed by Snow, or in the war. We invite her to stay in the vacant Victor's Village house next us when she is discharged from the hospital and she agrees. The next two weeks fly by and we all go on the train back home. My mom signs to Jasmine how there are many Avoxes in District 12 and that she can find friends in them. Out of the blue, she signs something that makes my mother and father freeze.

'My sister was Rue'

They stare at her with wide eyes as I rack my brain to remember who Rue could be.

Then it hits me.

It's the girl, that young, 12 year old girl from District 11 that my mother befriended in her first Games. The one who got killed by the District 1 boy, Marvel. The one who she killed.

'Really?' my mother signs and she nods. My mom starts crying and Jasmine signs 'Don't cry. She wouldn't like it' and she stops. She tells her about how she was turned to an Avox by participating in the Rebellion and how she'll do it a million times again. She and my mother grow closer after her confession and goes as far as to helping her settle in.

I go to Axel's house where we talk about our future.

**Katniss's POV**

After Jasmine is settled in we talk about Rue and her life. She tells me that her mother had a flare for naming her children after plants. She was the oldest and my age when Rue was sent into the arena. Rue and Thresh developed a close relationship because he was her boyfriend at the time. He promised to give his life for her and fulfilled that task my killing Clove as revenge for sending Marvel after Rue and then killing him as well. She told me how she always knew he was too strong for their District and should've been raised in a Career district. She also told me how he was secretly training himself and he just in case. She would always tell him how it wasn't worth it.

She never knew she would've been wrong.

She told me that he knew that Cato was as strong as him but had professional training that would exceed his abilities. She was very quiet as she signed. Silent tears would run down her face as she talked about how she would make her sister who was a year younger than her, Ivy, would cover for her as she and him would sneak out and make out behind the grandfather tree which earned a half chuckle half sob out of her. When she would get home here 11 year old sister, Daisy, and 10 year old sister, Rose would make fun of her and tell her she'll get caught. She says she'll just brush them off and that they'll get it when they find love. It pains me to know that another person who was loved was killed in the games. I hug her and she cries for a little while before telling me to go and that she'll be fine.

By the time I get in I'm a nervous wreck even if it was only a mere 2 yards. Peeta, who was making him name sake bread, stops everything and is picking me up and carrying me to the rocking chair where he kisses my tears and urges me to tell him what happened. I tell him everything and he just holds me tighter. Once my tears subside, he makes me look at him by turning my chin to him. Blue eyes meet grey as we stare at each other. He leans in and in do the same. I wrap my arms around his neck as I he deepens the kiss and flicks my bottom lip with his tongue, begging entrance. He tells me that he's written a song for me and I totally forget everything we were going and beg him to see it.

Minutes later he returns with a guitar and lyrics. He says I can't read them, knowing I like reading lyrics before listening to them. He positions the guitar on his lap and starts strumming.

_Girl, there's something 'bout me that you ought to know_

_I've never felt the need to lose control_

_Always held on back and played it slow_

_But not this time_

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything_

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do somethin' baby_

_Please don't take you time_

_You've got me, right where you want me_

_Can't explain it_

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly_

_In slow motion,_

_My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still_

_I can hardly stand the thrill_

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything_

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do somethin' baby_

_Please don't take you time_

_You've got me, right where you want me_

He plays for a while and then stops, starring at me expectantly. I walk up to him, pick up the lyrics and the guitar and put them in the kitchen.

When I return, Peeta is shocked.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself in to," I say and devour my mouth with his. Peeta pulls me down; causing me to straddle his lap and swirls is tongue in my mouth causing me to moan in pleasure. He gets up and lays me on the couch where he proceeds to torture me.

"Just fuck me already!" I say in a loud husky tone that causes a low growl to come from him after a few minutes.

"As much as I would love to fuck you 'till my dick falls off, we have to be careful. Aiden's asleep in his room and Aliyah will be back in a few minutes.

"I don't care and I know you don't to," I say and kiss him again. He chuckles against my lips but it turns into a low moan when I rub against him. Oh the control I wield over this boy.

I flip us over, ever breaking contact and rid him off his shirt. I run my fingers up and down his chest and images off what I want to do to him flash my mind.

**Aliyah's POV**

I come inside through the back door since I was in the woods and am too lazy to walk around. I see my dad's guitar and some lyrics and the table but pay no attention to them considering he writes most of me and mom's songs. I walk into the living room and what it see makes me freeze.

My mom. Running her hands up and down my dad's bare chest. You would think I would vomit and be scarred for life but I'm sadly frozen in place and forced to watch this scene play out before me.

Three words can describe this. Creepy. As. Fuck.

Oops, wrongs choice of words.

The fact that my mom can do this gives me the creeps even though I've seen her first games more times than I can remember. She basically controls my dad with the slightest touch in between their frantic kisses. My dad pushes her away and mom looks ready to slap him.

"We'll get caught."

"I don't care."

"I know you want me-"

"You want me too," my mom says and cuts of his reply with a kiss. My dad finally gives in and flips them over and leans down to whisper something in her ear. Whatever it is makes her eyes go wide and a moan in escape her lips. She kisses him again and he sticks his tongue in her mouth. It goes like this for a few minutes before my dad takes off my mom's top and I almost puke right there. Luckily, I manage to make my way outside and clam myself down enough to keep from pucking my guts out. Mandy comes out the bushes and snuggles against me noticing my discomfort.

"Oh Maya, my parents are gross," I say and get up. I spend a few minutes trying to compose myself before going to the front door and knocking on the door. You can hear my mother curse and say whoever it is must be dying. My dad on the other hand, just asks who it is and I tell them. You can hear shuffling, probably them getting dressed, and them my dad comes and opens the door.

"Hey Aliyah, had fun with Axel?" my dad asks as if nothing happened while my mom waves to me while walking upstairs.

"Yeah, I forgot my key here so I had to knock. I hope it wasn't inconvenient for you," I say and a flash of recognition flows across his eyes. He knows I know. He plays it off quickly though, telling me that I should remember next time.

'Yeah, and you shouldn't have a quickie on the couch next time' I think as I walk past the couch that I plan to have cleaned while my mom and dad are in the studio, since he's featuring on one of her albums. I trot upstairs to see Aiden sitting in his room doing late homework.

"Didn't I tell you to do that in the Capitol?" I ask sitting down next to him. He's writing on a paper about adding time. I notice he keeps treating it like simple addition and tell him it ends at 60. He nods but still has trouble.

"Alright, come on big sister's lap now," I say and he crawls into my lap. I use his note book as something to press down on and erase all his work. He looks at me angry and I explain myself.

"If you want to get it right you need to erase this," and he calms down.

"Okay 'Jessica went to the play at 2:30pm. She came back at 6:40pm. How long was the play?' now first we need to see if it's day or night. Night means 'pm' and day means 'am'. It says pm so it's night."

"Okay."

"Now, what you need to do is break the habit of doing math across. When you're in third grade you'll have to do it down so I'll give you a head start," I tell him a briefly explain it. Thankfully, he catches on quickly and I can go back to time.

"Now, which time comes first?"

"Um, 6:40?"

"Yes! Now that number goes on top of 2:30. Which sign are we using?"

"Subtraction?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah. Now you subtract regularly," I say and he does the math.

"So my answer is 4 hundred 10?"

"Not exactly. What does the 4 stand for in 4:10?"

"4 hours," he says.

"And what does the 10 stand for?"

"10 minutes."

"Now put that together," I tell him.

"4 hours and 10 minutes?" he asks.

"Yes! See? It's not that hard when you do it down and not across is it?"

"Yeah. You can see what's doing on better," he tells me.

"Yeah. Thanks Leah," he says wrapping in tiny arms around me.

"Your welcome little bro. Now finish this up and if you have any trouble, call me okay?"

"Yeah. Laters," he says more egger to finish his work.

"Laters," I reply and walk out the room.

I hear the doorbell ring and I remember passing dad in his art room so he won't be leaving soon. Mom's in the basement with her dance instructor Pierre who has a funny Capitol accent and wears mascara so I tell her I'll get it and trot downstairs.

**Mystery person who's identity will become clear very soon's POV**

I walk off the train to the home I haven't seen in so many years. I hold my suitcase in my hand and ask the attendant at the exit for the address of Katniss Everdeen. **(Hint: who do you know hasn't seen their home in many years and has no knowledge of Katniss's name change?) **The attendant gives me the address and I almost sprint to her house. I knew that she was in two games and was leading the war that freed us all but besides that I knew nothing. I practically sprint there which looks odd so I stop about a block away from Victor's Village. Most of them are full and I briefly wonder if the residents are victors. When I see a lady about in her 80s I can tell that it was open to all residents.

"8502," I mutter to myself. When get there I see that 8500 is occupies and 8504 isn't. I walk up the steps and take a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," I say and ring the door bell. I ring it twice before a girl about 17 years old answers it. She has many of Katniss's features. One of them being her raven black hair. The only thing off is her piercing palatinate blue eyes that read suspicion. She wears a white t-shirt and black jeans which a chain on them.

Either way, she smiles and addresses me in a voice that matches her sassy appearance.

"May I help you?" she asks. I see a white wolf brush under her hand how she acknowledges without taking her eyes off of me. The wolf growls at me and I almost reach for the invisible arrows behind me.

"Down Miranda," she says and Miranda stops growling but stares at me like I'm a dead rabbit.

"Um yes actually. Can I speak to Katniss please?" I ask just as a man with blonde hair and equally scary blue eyes comes down stairs covered in various shades of paint.

"Who's at the door Aliyah?"

"Some guy's asking for mom," Mom? I never knew Katniss had kids. This must be her husband.

He reaches downstairs and introduces himself as Peeta Mellark and Katniss's husband. He invites me in which Aliyah disappears in the kitchen. I tell him I'm here to speak to Katniss and he leads me downstairs and instructs me to be quiet. He opens a door and I see a dance studio. **(Play Transcendence by Lindsey Stirling) **There's a man in the corner, obviously from the Capitol, playing violin as a beautiful woman dances to it and the music playing on the computer. She slows down and speeds up just as quick and I notice she's on a point this whole time. She then does a quick jump and turns in between and lands with a wobble.

"Steady yourself Katniss," the man says.

"I'm trying Pierre. It's not as easy as you think," she shoots back and does a flip.

"Yes it is."

"How can you know?" she asks him.

"I made it," he says just as she comes to a stop. Her hair as come out its braid and now hangs loosely over her shoulders.

"Katniss?" I ask stepping into the studio.

Her head whips around and her eyes widen in shock.

"Daddy?"

"Hi baby girl," I say and she zips across the room and into my arms. When she pulls away her eyes are filled with tears.

"This is your father?" Peeta asks from behind me.

"Yes. Daddy, this is my husband Peeta," she says trying her best not to cry.

"Wait, isn't he dead?" he says and I'm slightly offended.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" she asks

"I wasn't really dead. Snow captured me and told me that I either had to work for him and pretend I was dead or die."

"But why?"

"Katniss, I started the rebellion you were part of."

The look of pure shock on her face would be comical if I weren't serious. She tells Pierre they'll pick up where they left off on Monday and he leaves. She walks upstairs and I see Aliyah on the couch with a little boy propped on her lap. She's reading 'Goldilocks and the three bears' to him. He rests his head on her shoulder as he stares at the page she's on. Their heads pop up when they hear Peeta come in.

"Hey mom," Aliyah says and Aiden noticeably snuggles closer to her. She tells him to go play with Mandy and Katniss says that he needs to be here for this too. Katniss explains everything to them and by the time she's done Aiden's jaw is wide open.

"So he's my grandpa?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah," Katniss says and he jumps off her lap and walks up to me.

"There's only one way to find out," Aiden says staring at me.

"Well what is that?" I ask him.

"Pick me up," he says and I scoop him up and rest him on my left arm.

"Yup. He's my grandpa," Aiden says and we all life.

"How do you know?" Aliyah asks as she walks up to us.

Because he rests me on his left shoulder like mommy does and acts as if I weigh nothing."

"That's because you do weigh nothing," me and Katniss say causing us to laugh. We spend the rest of the day talking and catching up when we go to sleep and around 11:00. Katniss offers to buy the vacant house next to them and in the mean time gives me the extra room. I tell her I can stay at a hotel but since she posses my stubbornness we end up verbally fighting for 20 minutes straight before I give in. At around 2:00 in the morning I get up to use the bathroom. When I come out I'm just about to go back to bed when I hear a laugh.

Katniss's laugh.

I look over the balcony by the stairs and see Peeta swinging Katniss around by the waist and her laughing and tell him to stop. After a minute he stops and nuzzles her neck causing another fit of laughter to come. When he stops the stare into each other's eyes and Katniss presses her back into his chest and he instantly wraps his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asks.

"That's the weird thing. I don't know. I thought that my dad was dead Peeta. Long gone never coming back. I accepted thing and focused on keeping Prim and mom alive. And how am I supposed to tell him that? If it weren't for you we would've died. That's why I gave you that next name," she says looking up at him.

"What? Boy the Bread?" he asks

"Yes," she says and turn to him fully and taking his hands in hers, "If it weren't for that bread we would've died. Prim, mom, me, gone. You have no idea how you helped me. I owe you my life and then some," she says and he shakes his head.

"Just being here is all the payment I need," he says and kisses her.

"Why?"

"When I was hijacked, you could've left me. Given up on me life everyone else did. But you didn't. You stayed and helped me and how did I repay you? By telling I never had feelings for you when the lord knows that was the biggest lie I've ever told," he says.

"Katniss I love you. I love you more that you or anyone could understand. You are my everything," he says and kisses her again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice says from behind me.

I whip around and see Aliyah in a light pink short sleeve t-shirt that says 'I'm a hot mess' and has a ice cream melting and hot pink pants with melting ice cream all over it and light pink bunny slippers.

She joins me on the balcony and looks down at them as her long pony tail hands over her shoulder.

"That woman saved my life. If it weren't for her I would've been dead," she says finally looking at me.

"How?"

"You see, my mom wasn't the best mom there could be. After my dad died in the war she turned to alcohol for support. She basically left me on my own except to beat me or yell at me. I learned how to make a lot of stuff from her and experimenting so I could keep us alive. After a while we were running low and I saw that mom had opened a dance company that was going to give $1,000 dollars to the person who wins the contest she entered us all in once we joined. Being who she is and having more money than she knows what to do with she made admission free. One class my mom was doing pretty well for the week and promised to pick me up. So when class was over and she didn't show up I broke. Mom came and picked me up and took me to her house where she took care of me. We already had a mother/daughter relationship so I didn't feel awkward when she asked if I would like for them to be my parents. She dropped me off and got some papers from the justice building. They filled them out and she called and told me to tell her I was going to the store and come here. I did and she braided my hair in a way so it couldn't be pulled since my mom had a habit of doing that when she was mad. She waited half an hour after I got home to give her the papers and told me to go upstairs and lock my door and to be armed when my mom closed the door. It served well because I saw my mom come with a knife after I closed the door. She pounded on my door for an hour before stomping down the stairs. She cleaned herself up to get the judge to condemn her a fit mother and almost did. Until I showed him my scars."

"You're what?" I ask. I would never injure my children ever. The fact that this mother could do that is amazing.

She takes out her shirt to reveal a tank top under and a colorful collection of scars.

"She did that to you?"

She points to a long red scar that runs up her forearm and almost reaches her elbow.

"This was from when I fought back when she came at me with a fire poker. Not only did she burn the skin, but she made a point of making an incision. This is the only scar I have trouble covering. My mother does a lot to cover it up though. She has scars from being burned in the war protecting my aunt. She would've been worse if it weren't for my dad. He look 3rd degree burns for her than took him years to recover from. You could tell he'll do literally anything for her. Even if it costs his life," she says turning back to them. Now Peeta is reading something while Katniss bounces around nervously. Peeta looks up and whispers something in her ear than makes her blush and laugh. She then perches herself on the island table and Peeta shakes his head.

"Your never going to quit sitting there are you?" he says with his arms crossed.

"Nope," she says popping the 'p' and leaning down to kiss him.

After a bit of talking, Katniss's ADHD kicks in and she starts squirming. She then lays down and gets into the bridge which is basically her using her body to make an arch and kicks up causing her to do a handstand and flips over so she's lying on her stomach. Peeta's jaw is wide open considering she did that in about 3 seconds.

"Pierre taught me," she says and he nods.

"What time is it?" he asks yawning.

"Like, 3:12 a.m."

"You tired yet?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have a photo shoot for my album anyway," she says. Peeta starts walking and turns to see that Katniss hasn't gotten up yet.

"Are you coming?" he asks her.

"Carry me," she says holding out her arms. He walks back to her and scoops her in his arms bridal style. She falls asleep in her arms and Aliyah runs back in her room. When Peeta comes up the stairs he is startled to see me.

"Mr. Everdeen!" he says almost dropping Katniss who doesn't ever stir.

"Please, call me Joseph," I say and he does. I tell him that I just came out the bathroom and Peeta explains that Katniss had a nightmare and was staying up late so he kept her company. We talk for a while before I go to my room and they go to theirs.

…

…

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed and extremely long hair. It's time to cut it again. I hate how my hair grows so long but I figure having a lot of hair is better than none at all. I complete my daily routine and prepare to cut my hair before remembering that I have a photo shoot and can't cut it without my prep team's consent. Instead a put in a bun that makes it look like it only reaches my shoulders. I trot downstairs to see my father talking to Aliyah and Aiden. I wave to them which they return and walk into the kitchen to watch Peeta cook. Not help, but watch.

Something about watching Peeta cook makes him look all sexy and manly so I do it every chance I get. I perch myself on the table like I always do and Peeta shakes his head.

"I know I said I give up but we put food on there," he says which flipping pancakes.

"You should know by now that I won't give in. I don't get why you keep trying," I say crossing my legs. He flips one more time before turning the stove on low and walking over to me and leaning dangerously close to my face.

"Because I'm just that kind of guy," he says and kisses me which turns into something more very fast. I pull away and Peeta's brow furrows.

"What?" he asks as I jump down from the counter top.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," I continue to say this as I close the door and the kitchen blinds and the turn to him still repeating the word.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say and trot up to him, "Now go."

I kiss him feverishly for a while and am thankful that Peeta put the stove on low. After about a minute we pull away and go back to what we were doing. My dad steps in and by that time everything is done and I'm nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Hi daddy," I say with bacon in my mouth. He laughs and comes up to hug me and kiss me on my cheek.

"Bacon?" I say handing him the platter.

"Thank you," he says and takes the whole platter for himself.

"You're lucky I made a second platter. If you keep eating so much bacon you're going to get fat," Peeta says balancing to plates on his arm.

"Oh please, you would still love me if I weighed a thousand pounds," I say taking one of the plates and standing in front of him.

"That's very true," he says and gives me a peck on my lips.

"Come one, they're not going to wait forever," I tell him and we put the food on the table. We eat and I invite my dad to come with me for my photo shoot and to sit in on my class about an hour before and he agrees to both. During the time Aliyah and Peeta will be joining, Aliyah because she's in the class, Peeta because like a love watching him cook, loves watching me dance and sing. Aiden has football practice so he will be there until class is over and we go to pick him up and all go to my photo shoot. When I get in Aliyah goes to talk to her friends and I go in the back with Peeta and dad. I leave them to talk while I change. When I come back I motion for them to follow and they sit in the back while I start the class.

"Okay so today we'll do piece of me and single ladies and if we do the routines right we'll put in the show and if not we'll work on it. After wards I'll help you guys do your flips because I want to have at least two songs where we do the flips. First we're doing to do the warm up and then we'll get started. After class you need to sign the attendance sheet or else it will go on your record. Get it got it?"

"Get it got it," the say in unison.

"Perfect, so let's get started," I say and we do the warm up. We do both the songs and then it comes time for the flips.

"Now we already know how to do the basics right?" I ask and they nod, "so now I want to speed it up a bit. I'm not talking under a second stuff; I'm just talking five second stuff. Like this," I say and do a flip. The class catches on fairly quickly and next thing you know it's over.

"Don't forget to sign out when you're done!" I shout and basically sprint into the bathroom. I get a text from Aiden telling me he's coming over so I don't waste time talking to my class like I usually do. When he gets here everyone's ready and we head over to the studio.

"Kat!" Octavia squeals followed by the rest of my team. Cinnia's Sister Celia just shakes her head and waves at me while looking at some clothes. I hug Octavia and introduce her and the others to my dad who the fawn over almost instantly. It's like when Gale was getting a treatment from them for an interview.

"They have a weird obsession with Seam men," I say as they examine his features. After a while they get bored with him and I explain to them that I have to cut my hair. They say it looks fine but when I take out my bun that all but scream in my face about it.

"Katniss Mellark what is wrong with you? You need to handle yourself better than this!" Flavius screams. He deals with my hair all by himself so long hair means extra work trying to lengthen it while he makes styles for the clothes.

"Peeta, will you cut my hair?"

"Sure," he says shrugging. I turn to Flavius with a smug smile on my face.

"Problem solved," I say and walk to get my hair cut. Peeta puts the hair in a rubber band and cuts the hair easily. He evens it out and it looks better than how it looks when Flavius does it.

"Thank you baby," I say and kiss him.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he replies and Celia comes in with a cute business look considering the title of my album is 'Business As Usual'. It's a grey pencil skirt with a white tank top under the grey suit. To match are some pointed grey heels that make me have a tad bit of sex appeal. Octavia does my nails while Venia plucks my eye brows. When they finish they do my makeup and Flavius puts my hair in a tight bun. By the time I get out I look what Celia likes to call "sophistically sexy".

I talk to the photographer and make friends with him quickly. I sit in the chair and put my feet up. I put one of the pencils in my hand and twirl it while numerous photos are taken. I see Peeta looking at the photos with my dad while Aliyah and Aiden give me their silent support. I have a sexy smile on. The one that I use on Peeta which usually leads to other things I shouldn't be talking about with kids around, if you know what I mean. It's over in a while and I'm whisked away into the dressing room for my next outfit.

It's similar to the other one but instead of a pencil skirt it's a pants, my suit is held by a belt and my hair is down in soft waves. My mascara is a bit more poignant and my pink lipstick is now a terrifying blood red. I walk outside and get ready for my next shot.

**Peeta's POV**

When Katniss walks out my fucking jaw drops. Aliyah laughs at me and Joseph's eyes grow wide.

"So," she says and turns which makes my eyes pop out of my head causing Aliyah to bend down on the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter, "what do you think?"

Silence.

Celia walks up behind us and says, 'I'm just that good' and fixes Katniss's collar.

"Tu es si sexy en ce moment," I whisper in her ear

She grins and says, "C'est la même chose pour vous. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable defaire à la maison," and an evil smile appears on my face.

"Que dites-vous nous faire une pause après ce coup et aller à la garde-robe?"

"Je ne sais pas, nous avons des enfants autour," she says while looking at Aliyah and Aiden.

"Merde. C'est le seul moment où je souhaite que nous n'avons pas d'enfants," I say and she burst into laughter.

"Ouais. Je sais," she says and is whisked away to a library looking area and is handed a book. She holds it close to her with one arm and a fan blows her hair back. She turns from left to right and it's over.

Me and Katniss learned how to speak French from Effie. Her father studied world history and found out that there were other languages. He mastered them and then taught them to Effie who taught them to us who made sure we learned every single word like our own name. So now when there are things we would like to say without anyone else understanding we say it in French.

It's over in about two hours and we walk home. Katniss stops to get the mail and we walk in the house.

**Katniss's POV**

I open the mail and see to envelops sitting side by side. I pick them up and my eyes widen.

The Panem Entertainment Awards.

I rip open the one labeled _Katniss Mellark_ in beautiful fancy letters and clutch the one labeled _Aliyah Mellark_ with vigor.

_Dear Katniss Mellark,_

_You have been given 7 nominations for the Panem music awards. The awards will be held July 18__th__ at 8:00p.m. This will be a live screening so proper attire will be expected. Here are your nominations…_

_Best hip-hop female artist_

_Artist of the year award_

_Outstanding achievements in the music industry_

_Song of the year_

_Best new artist since the rebellion_

_Life Achievement Award_

_Best R&B performance_

_We will also ask that you do to performances. The first which is a song off your newest album, 'Business as Usual' and the second which is your hit with your friend, Ryder Daniels, rum and Raybans. Your daughter, Aliyah Mellark, will be running against you for all of your nominations except numbers three and six. We hope to see you at the awards!_

_Panem Music Awards_

I run inside jumping around like a psychopathic fool and hand Aliyah her letter. I call everyone and they all congratulate us and promise to be there. I call Jacob who tells me he just got his letter and was going to call me and he says he'll come over here to rehearse. We don't tell mom and Prim about dad because we want to surprise them.

**(Two weeks later)**

I sit backstage as I'm introduced. All night I've been listening to comments about how we are going up against each other for most of our nominations. The curtains are closed and I have light touches done to my makeup and a quick check to my outfit which is a black leather bustier, black leather shorts, and black flats that has bows on the top with black diamonds. Once I'm cleared performance ready by my prep team and family I'm sent into my present box in which I'm supposed to come out of during my cue.

I can faintly hear the music that comes close to my part and prepare myself as much as I can without revealing my position.

I take a few deep breaths before turning on the mic that is hooked on me because if I kept it on you could hear my breathing and self-purposeful words of encouragement.

I step out the present box and start singing.

_Step into mi casa mi casa_

_Take a peek, boy I know _you_ wanta_

_We can dance a night long until the morn_

_With nothing but out shades on_

I hold the note and find myself using every piece of air in my lungs and a secret supply I had no idea existed. Once it's done I press my back against Ryder's and sing 'Rum and Raybans' before dancing and interacting with the crowd. When the song's finished we run backstage and congratulate each other before I'm literally attacked by Aiden.

"You were awesome!" he says and I ruffle is adorable blonde curls and thank him. Everyone else congratulates me and we go back to our seats to watch the rest of the awards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time to see who our Artist of the Year is!" Caesar says and everyone cheers. I hold Aliyah's and we wish each other good luck.

"Our nominees are, Ryder Daniels, Chase Benson, Katniss Mellark, and Aliyah Mellark," he says and the crow cheers again. I notice a camera on us so I have and start bouncing in my seat due to excitement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Artist of the year is…Katniss Mellark!" Caesar screams. I hug Aliyah and beckon her and my family to come up on stage with me.

Once I get there I hug Caesar and he hands me my award. I grin and start my acceptance speech.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea I was going to get this. I thought it was going to be Chase," I begin and everyone laughs at how I sound so flushed.

I grab my mom and dad's hands and pull them up next to me.

"This is my mom Nia, and this is my dad, Joseph. These two are just about the most amazing couple I've ever seen in my life," I start and they clap, "Because of this me and my sister Prim is here."

"My husband Peeta and I are the second best couple I know about. I love him with all my heart and would be absolutely nothing without him. This is my daughter/ music co-star/ fellow nominee Aliyah. As you all know, she's adopted but could be my real daughter in every way. She looks like me, talks like me, dresses like me, and basically does everything like me," I say and they laugh, "This is my little boy Aiden. He is super talented but doesn't want to be like me and his sister so don't expect anything. Instead, he makes the beats for my songs and Peeta writes them. I want to thank my wonderful prep team who without I couldn't look so fabulous and my clothing designer Celia who is the sister of my previous designer Cinna. I love you all and thank you so much to my fans who voted for me. Thank you," I say and leave. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and I realize this is what it's like to be complete. I have a wonderful husband and children, my father is back and he and my mom are happier than ever. Prim is with Rory and everyone is floating on cloud 9. I have everything most people would kill for and it just makes me appreciate them more and realize there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel. Peeta kisses my head and I look up at him.

"I love you," he says to me.

"I love you too," I tell him we walk into the after-party.

**Fin.**

**Okay that was so much fun! I never knew how much one person can love writing full stories. I have an idea for another story. It should be a Modern day one. I'm not sure if I'm going to write it so I'll put a poll up on my profile suggesting if I'll write it or not. I'll try and use chapters that time since I've realized I can write very long. This thing was supposed to be about 20,000 words and ended up being over 35,000! My previous record was around 17,000. It a story on Fiction Press so don't go checking my profile for it. My account is under this name (SchoolGirl123) so if you want to check out the trilogy by all means go right ahead. I won't write anything on there for a while because I have no ideas. Anyway, the story might be based on how Katniss and Peeta fall in love with him being a normal semi-popular baker's son and Katniss an extremely-popular singer who is probably going to Julliard. If I decide to do it I'll write in advance so it probably won't be up for a month or two because of my busy schedule. I would love it if you reviewed this and my other stories along with favoriting me, this story, and my other stories. There just one-shots that are full of Gale hatred and sorrow so if you do like that back away from the one-shots. I'm so pumped right now I can't even sit still. I'm super confident about this one as opposed to my previous writings so I would hate it if someone took me off my high with something mean in a review or pm *hint hint*. If you didn't get it that basically means no mean words. If you didn't like it than you shouldn't have read it and keep you feelings to yourself because it's not like it matters. Thanks for reading!**

**-SchoolGirl123 **


End file.
